The Wolf And The Red Hood
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: When one person dies another is born... Blaine and Kurt were inseparable. It had been years thinking Blaine was gone, Kurt didn't like to move on... He couldn't let their promise go, if only he knew what fate held for the two boys. Crappy summary but great story... its Klaine in Red Riding Hood style AU!
1. Chapter 1: Friends Forever?

**A/N: so this story is a Klaine Red Riding Hood Style**

**I own neither Glee or Red Riding Hood...**  
**This story is also on scarves and coffee now...**

**okay short intro of character lives**

**Blaine A.: belongs to the family who protects the village form the wolf attacks...**

**Kurt H.: he is the only son of the black smith (and both of his parents are alive)**

**both Kurt and Blaine are of the same age...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friends Forever?**

"come on Kurrrrttt! Hurry up!" the seven-year old curly hair boy had a bow and arrow in one of his hand and holding the thin pale boys hand with the other.

The pale boy giggled as his best friend led him deep inside the forest, Kurt had just came back from visiting his grandmother and was wearing a lovely deep red-blood coloured hood.

Blaine stopped running, making Kurt stumble over him, Blaine hushed his loud laughter by clasping a soft hand over his mouth and giggled when he saw Kurt's small pale hands fumbling with the over-sized hood which was everywhere and falling over his face. The curly hair boy laughed lightly and fixed the hood on his best friend as he said "you look pretty in this Kurt, red is your color... But don't you think this is big for you?"

Blaine pulled back the hood from Kurt's face, and saw Kurt pouting sticking his lower lip out, Blaine cupped Kurt's face and said "stop being a baby, you look cute though"

He kissed Kurt's nose making Kurt blush and grabbed Kurt's hand as he crouched behind the bush, they watched the rabbit intently, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand as he aimed the arrow at the animal.

* * *

_**(5 year later)**_

Today was the first day of the blood moon cycle, Kurt had spent all day weeping, as they lowered his grandmother in the grave, his parents on his sides.  
It was all too much for Kurt and then he let go of his parents hands and pushed through the crowd crying, he made his way down the path and into the woods where his grandmother had left him her small cottage, in her will.

As the warm tears blurred his vision he didn't notice when slammed into his best friend, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulder before wrapping his arms around Kurt sitting down on the snowy ground, Kurt sobbed and sobbed, as he curled into a ball in Blaine's lap, the curly head boy whispered soothing words to him as he ran his hands up and down his back and kissed his soft hair.

Kurt had balled his fists in Blaine's shirt, he pulled back and said to Blaine his blue eyes swimming in tears "you w-won't leave me too right? D-don't ever leave m-me B-Blaine, **_i can't let y-you go!_**"

Blaine bit his lips with tear filled eyes and kissed Kurt's cheek then his forehead as he wiped his best friends tears.

"i won't Kurt... I won't let you go, i promise" Blaine assured him, Kurt let the tears fall as he buried his face into Blaine's neck... And then the siren of the village started.

* * *

They were under attack, everyone ran towards the church grounds to keep safe from the wolf, as the Anderson guards helped them. Kurt and Blaine ran hand in hand, the screams of fear filled Kurt's ear as people scrambled everywhere, Blaine desperately tried to hold on-to Kurt but they got separated by the people who pushed passed the two boys.

Kurt stood there as people started going into the holy grounds he ignored the cries of to come in but Kurt stood there in the middle of the village with tears streaming down his cheeks as he screamed **"BLAINE!?"**

And then he heard gasps, Kurt turned and stood frozen in shock. The big brown wolf was only a few feet away as he glared at Kurt with hungry eyes.

Kurt tried to move but he was to scared, and then the wolf broke into a run, he did not see a boy running at him from the other side, he knocked Kurt out of the path of the wolf and let him self be the prey.

**"BLAINE!"** Kurt cried out loud when he saw the wolf bite into Blaine's leg, he could hear the cries of Blaine's mother and his family, Blaine looked at Kurt with tear filled eyes, watching the boy scramble towards him to save him but Kurt's father had made his way towards his son and grabbed him ignoring the cries of the boy who said watching the wolf drag his best friend away into the woods, as he screamed at Burt

**"NOOOO! LEAVE ME! BLAINE! I _can't_ let him go daddy! _We promised_! He can't leave! Blaine!_ Come back! Please!_**" he pleaded and cried throughout the day.

* * *

The people had gathered around to sympathize over the loss of their son who had sacrificed himself to save the son of the black smith. Some hated Kurt and some didn't as they knew how much close the two boys were. Mr. Anderson said nothing and only said once to everyone

"my son was brave... He would have been a great successor, and his action would be remembered... But this doesn't mean that the wolf is gone"

Kurt had made his way to his grandmother's cottage, he sat outside on the wooden steps as he gazed out in the woods. He walked over to this oak tree where Kurt and Blaine used to climb as he remembered his words.

**_'come on! I've got you, i wont let you go... Are you scared?' he teased as he helped Kurt climb up._**

**_The pale blue eyes boy instantly replied with a scowl 'No! I just... don't want you to get hurt because of me'_**

Kurt sobbed into his hands, as he remembered all the times the two had spent, he looked up at the sky where the moon was now red.

He looked to his side as he climbed higher to the branch where there were names carved_** 'Kurt+Blaine'**_

He traced the lines which Blaine had carved and kissed Kurt's cheek that day when they were hiking, and remembered what Blaine had said to him

**_"this means we will always be together no matter where we are..."_**

Kurt bit his lip and cried pressing his lips into the carved words, his grandmother had passed away and his best friend had gotten himself killed to save Kurt.

"why did you do this Blaine?_ I can't live with out you... I need you... I can't do this without you_... Why did you die?... You** ARE** my best friend... I love you _**so much**_" he sobbed against the bark of the tree as he traced his fingers along their names.

The leaves of the bushes ruffled as the small black hair and honey-golden eyes wolf looked at the boy in the tree who wa trembling with tears shinning in the moonlight on his porcelain cheeks as he repeatedly whispered "please! Come back to me! I need you! I love you! You are my best friend! I won't let you go!"

The wolf himself could feel his heart clench in pain as he looked at him, pressing his lips ever so often to the carved words sobbing.

The black wolf could feel tears welling up too... But he knew... He can't risk the boy's life...

After all he wanted himself to assure the boy he is alive and hold him, kiss him and say the three words in his ear too...

_"I love you"_

* * *

He sat naked in the cave, as he fisted his hands in his hair, trying to control the sobs, what had he become... why didn't the wolf just killed him off and leave him from this torture, knowing he is still alive and to know that he_ needs_ Kurt and Kurt _needs **him; **_and he can't go near Kurt without harming him...

tear spilled down his cheeks as he sang in the dark empty cave in the mountain_... alone_

**Time in Time I thought through it all**  
**How we loved and loved **  
**and how we fought each other**  
**pushing one another**  
**to be somebody else**

**and time in time for the rest of my thoughts**  
**I certain if the end was right or wrong**  
**and whether we so should be together with somebody else**

**a lost memory **  
**he had water in his eyes**  
**he cried stay with me**  
**say how can this be loved **  
**if you are leaving me**  
**but darling love's to blame**

**and i can't see you right now**  
**'cause my heart just can't take it**  
**can't be near you right now**  
**'cause i know you're no longer mine**  
**I can't see you **

**it makes me ache that we had to break **  
**even though i knew your heart so well**  
**we're strangers in different places **  
**thought we're livin mile apart**

(different memories of his and Kurt's pass through his mind as he cried and sang, to himself...)

**my best friends got my world as being soft **  
**we'll never share a name of his be promed**  
**but i will always remember the years we've spent in love**

**I still think of you**  
**I pray that you were save **  
**I'm still missing you **  
**but it has to be this way**

**I'm not right for you**

**and that's why love's to blame**

**and i can't see you right now**  
**'cause my heart just can't take it**  
**can't be near you right now**  
**'cause i know you're no longer mine**  
**I can't see you right now**  
**'cause my heart just can't take it **  
**can't be near you right now **  
**cause I know you're no longer mine**

**and I can't see you**  
**oh i can't see you**  
**I just can't see you right now**

**But maybe time will heal the hearts**  
**and maybe after time you'll understand **  
**I take the darker side of me **

**and i can't see you right now**  
**'cause my heart just can't take it**  
**can't be near you right now**  
**'cause i know you're no longer mine**  
**and I can't see you right now**  
**'cause my heart just can't take it **  
**can't be near you right now **  
**cause I know you're no longer mine**

**and i can't see you **  
**no, i can't see you **  
**i just can't see you right now**

**no i can't see you **  
**i just can't see you **  
**i just can't see you right now**

**and love's to blame_  
_**

_someday... _but even that "someday" he knew would never come... he would find a way to get **_his_** Kurt back...

* * *

**A/N: penny for thoughts?**

**song is Loves To Blame-Joel And Luke (lyrics taken from LyricsMania)**


	2. Chapter 2: As If From A Dream

**A/N: DAMN! Whenever I sit down to write there is always some one either calling me or disturbing me!1 this is so ANNOYING! Can't a girl just get peace and quiet so she could just type!?**

**That is NOT too much to ask!**

**Anyway… I won't ramble too much and let you read, and this story would go back into a few flash backs so don't forget while reading…**

**Blaine thoughts are in Italic and his voice in Bold Italic…**

**Song is Vanilla Twilight-Owl City… Love it!**

**AND THANK YOU TVD LOVER18 FOR GETTING RID OF MY CONFUSION LAST NIGHT OVER THIS CHAPTER! :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: As If from A Dream**

_(9 Years Later)_

Everyone had gathered for Kurt and Sebastian's engagement, though Kurt was being forced to marry Sebastian as he was the only other gay boy in the village, but Kurt knew he had no choice, because not to long ago his father had a heart attack and had wished for Kurt to be married as soon as possible before he died, the thought of losing his father hurt him a lot; and was a painful reminder of how many people he loved gone away from him.

Kurt was standing near the big fire that had been put up in the middle of the village where everyone danced around, while Kurt stood there alone playing with the end of his tunic looking miserable and only showing a painful fake smile when anyone congratulated him.

It would have been a lie if anyone asked Kurt what it would have been if Blaine was still here… all he would say is that right now, maybe he and Blaine could get married and love happily together just as they had promised too.

The thought of Blaine's death still haunted Kurt, he knew deep down that Blaine would want him to move on but his heart won't let him.

Just then there was a hand on his lower back moving downwards and Kurt snapped back to reality turning around to slap who touched him, but it was none other than his _fiancé_ Kurt thought bitterly.

"You look lovely in that tunic Kurt, I'm just trying _not_ to think how much more lovely you would look _without_ it… shall we go into that empty barn and test that theory out?"

Kurt really wanted to slap him, Sebastian in Kurt's mind was a pervert, who ever since came to this village always wanted to grab Kurt and have his way with him, and even marrying someone who had a _downstairs_ brain and didn't even try hard to woo Kurt was as pitiful as he could ever imagine.

"I think I'll _pass_" Kurt spat at him and turned around.

And just then Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt's ass making him jump back and stalk away from him, then the latter had grabbed Kurt's hand and spun him, making Kurt press against him as he whispered in his ear "dance with your _future husband_ will you?"

As if I ever had a choice Kurt thought and sighed, he moved back to have a bit of space between Sebastian and him but Sebastian pressed him closer, they moved to the sound of the music… Kurt couldn't help but have a flashback of his childhood memories...

* * *

"_Blaine! I wanna dance, dance with me!" Kurt exclaimed and went to pull at Blaine's hand who sat on the ground watching Kurt in amusement as the 6-year-old boy _danced in _the meadow and sang to himself._

"_No! I don't think I can… you are better" Blaine said shaking his head trying to sit back down but Kurt didn't let him._

_Kurt giggled and said happily "no! You _will_ dance with me! You are _MY_ dance partner and don't worry! I will make you a perfect dancer just like me!"_

_Blaine laughed and sighed standing up, Kurt smiled and clapped his hands than he grabbed Blaine's hand and placed one hand on his back and the other intertwined with his own as he placed his free hand on Blaine's shoulder, he looked down at their feet and Blaine did the same and said "now just follow me okay, one step at a time…"_

_Blaine nodded and focused intently on not stepping on Kurt's foot._

* * *

"OUCH!"

"Sorry!" Sebastian apologized for stepping on Kurt's foot, knocking Kurt out of his dream mode.

Kurt shook his head and sighed, _if only?_ He always thought whenever he would remember_** his**_ Blaine.

Ever since Blaine had been killed no one had even bothered to remember him, unlike Kurt who always climbed their tree which their names were carved in and placed a rose there every Saturday.

Blaine was not someone for Kurt who could be easily forgotten.

The village people stood frozen when they heard one villager coming from the forest exclaim "THE WOLF IS COMING!"

Then hell broke loose, everyone ran to get shelter or to hide.

Sebastian looked around and grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him away from the courtyard, but it was too late…

The wolf was here as he jumped inside the village grounds and growled bearing his canine teeth.

Kurt gasped and stood frozen there on the spot, Sebastian however tried to get Kurt to move but in the end he let go of Kurt's hand and ran way.

Kurt stood there in the center alone as the wolf circled around him.

* * *

Last time when he had been pushed away it ended up making his best friend a dinner for the hungry wolf, but this time Kurt wasn't leaving.

He grabbed the sword that was lying on the wooden table near him and was ready to attack.

The wolf let out a fearsome growl and aimed at Kurt, Kurt stand his ground but as soon as the wolf even came inches near to him; a Black haired wolf emerged and threw himself in-between the attacker and Kurt.

Kurt eyes went wide and he got the feeling of _Dejavu _as the Black wolf fought with the brown one, Kurt couldn't understand what or why this was happening he couldn't move and just stared at the wolves fighting.

And successfully the black-haired wolf had managed to bite the attackers head off.

Kurt was shaking, but still didn't know what to do, when he was about to just move and try to kill the black wolf.

But then it happened the wolf turned around and locked its eyes with Kurt's and Kurt couldn't do it… something about those golden-honey eyes reminded him that he can never hurt the wolf.

The eyes were familiar, as if they were from Kurt's dream… Kurt got the compulsion to move and touch the wolf.

And so he did he walked slowly towards the wolf not breaking their eye-contact, and neither the wolf did anything it just stood there waiting for Kurt to come.

Kurt placed a hesitant but firm hand on the wolf's hair head right near those honey eyes and moved them down to his jaw then back up; then it happened… the wolf growled sort as if it was moaning over the feather light touched by Kurt and then he heard someone say in his mind, moaning his name _**"Mmmm… Kurt**_!" Kurt eyes snapped and he gasped moving his hand away and taking a step back.

It was _his_ voice! _**His**_ Blaine's voice! It can't be true, Blaine was dead and the wolf had just spoken to _him_ in the _exact_ voice that once belonged to his best friend.

The wolf looked up at Kurt's shocked expression, and had tears in its eyes, it took another step and said "_**Kurt, please don't its just-"**_

But it stopped talking and backed away when the Anderson's Guards made their way towards the wolf. And then the wolf just gave one last lingering look at Kurt and ran back into the woods.

* * *

"Kurt! Are you alright?!" his mother came out from the church and ran towards her son who was trembling in fear…

_No! It can't be!_ Kurt thought, willing away the tears.

He kept on turning and huffing in his bed, trying to catch some sleep which was not coming to him. Kurt sighed and looked out the window… and got up putting on his boots and his red hood, the one he still had, given to him from his late grandmother.

He looked around and then opened the lock of his window, so he could sneak out of his house.

(_Flash back_)

_The 8-year-old curly-haired boy threw pebbles at his best friend's window and hissed "Kurt! Get up!"_

_By the time the third pebble hit the window, Kurt had made his way towards it and unlocked it and stick his head out to whisper "okay wait, I'm coming"_

_Kurt puts on his shoes and his red hood then climbs out the window. Blaine helps to steady him as he stepped down from the wooden planks. _

_Blaine takes his hand and they sneak out of the village towards their meadow._

…..._  
_

_Blaine sits down on the grassy field and pats his side for Kurt to sit too, Kurt takes his huge hood and drapes it over Blaine's shoulder and his then they lie down, snuggled next to each other, and their hands intertwined as they gaze at the moon and stars._

_Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and Kurt sighs placing his head on his best friends shoulder who says "we will be safe here… this is _our_ place"_

_(End of flash back)_

* * *

Kurt manages to make his way out of the village without being seen and walks inside the forest and down the hidden path towards the field.

He sighs and sits down where he used to sit with Blaine and pulls his knees up to his chest as he sighs… then he begins to sing

**The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here  
**

Blaine in his wolf form walks behind the bushes and tress and spots Kurt singing, oh, how he missed to hear his angelic voice sing… and watch him blush whenever Blaine said to him to sing more songs, just for him and no one else, today when he saved Kurt and locked eyes with him, Blaine felt his heart flutter. How much he longed to look at Kurt, and when his soft hand touch his fur it made him want to lean closer and let Kurt's hands press on his skin… he missed him desperately and after tonight… Blaine only wanted to be with him… even if it risked everything he had

**I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly**

**I'll find repose in new ways**  
**Though I haven't slept in two days**  
**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**  
**But drenched in vanilla twilight**  
**I'll sit on the front porch all night**  
**Waist deep in thought because when**  
**I think of you I don't feel so alone**

He clasps his hands together thinking as if they were his and Blaine and lies down on the grass curling into a ball…

**I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone**

**As many times as I blink**  
**I'll think of you tonight**  
**(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**

**I'll think of you tonight**

**When violet eyes get brighter**  
**And heavy wings grow lighter**  
**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**  
**And I'll forget the world that I knew**  
**But I swear I won't forget you**  
**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**  
**I'd whisper in your ear:**  
**"Oh darling I wish you were here"**

Kurt looked up at the sky and sighed, "I still love you, you know…" Kurt said in barely a whisper.

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath, he moved towards Kurt who heard steps and sat up, but didn't move when he saw the same wolf that had saved him walk towards him.

Kurt didn't say a word but instead watched the wolf now standing in Kurt's personal space. Neither the human trembled in fear but just waited to hear the voice he thought which was unbelievable.

Blaine looked at Kurt… he was taller now and far more beautiful than he would ever imagine, he was thinner and the full moon made his milky white skin shine as if it was a smooth sculpted piece of marble. His crystal blue eyes sparkling under the white light of the moon.

Blaine leaned forward he could feel Kurt's warm sweet breath over his face as he moved his head down to Kurt's shoulder where the hood draped over his shoulder.

Kurt breathing labored when the wolf's nose came in contact with the small patch of his visible skin of his neck, the wolf's nose trailed from Kurt's shoulder to the hollow of his neck, his fur was so soft that it tickled Kurt's skin when he brushed his jaw against Kurt's cheek, Kurt raised a hand and pressed it on the side of the wolf's head, rather than pulling his savior away he petted him and leaned against his jaw…

_This felt home… this felt right_ Kurt thought as the wolf nuzzled his jaw against Kurt's cheek inhaling the human's scent and purring deep inside.

_Oh, how he missed this!_ Blaine thought to himself and Kurt heard a rumble/moan come from the wolf as he inhaled further, Kurt hesitantly pressed his lips against the soft black fur of the wolf's neck.

And then unintentionally Blaine moaned out and_ whispered "Kurt…"_

Kurt snapped he moved away from the wolf hearing a whine come from it, and said "Who are you?"

"_**I can't tell you"**_

"How do you know my name?"

"_**I know everything about you"**_ the voice was so familiar, it was heavy but it still reminded him of someone.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kurt asked.

The wolf looked taken aback and said "_**NO! Never! I can never harm you!"**_

"Why can I hear what you are saying?" Kurt asked the most obvious question.

"_**Because I let you hear me**_**"** Blaine replied looking at Kurt.

"Are you human?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and said **"**_**if I was I won't be here in front of you like this… but yes… a half-breed**_**"**

Kurt eyes narrowed he placed both of his hands on the wolf's jaw and leaned closer, he could sense the wolf tense under his palms, Kurt was _so dangerously close_.

The tip of Kurt's nose touched the wolf's and he looked up into his eyes.

"Do I know you?" Kurt asked closing his eyes.

Blaine closed his eyes too, and let the sensation of finally having Kurt close to him fill his heart **"**_**yes**_**"** he breathed.

"Why can't you tell me who you are then?" he asked desperately for the answer he wanted to know.

"_**Because you will run away"**_ Blaine replied in a sad tone, Blaine looked at the sky and he could see the sun rise… he had to leave before he did otherwise Kurt would see **him "**_**I have to go**_**"**

Kurt eyes snapped wide, he grasped on-to the wolf's hair not ready to let it leave just yet "NO! Please, stay don't go… I just… I don't want you to go"

Blaine wanted to just turn to human and hold and kiss Kurt at his pleas, but instead he leaned forward and brushed his nose and then his own cheek against Kurt who held on-to the wolf's neck tightly **"**_**only for now… I'll come back…I promise" **_that one word, brought back so many memories to Kurt.

"What should I call you, then ?" Kurt asked pressing his cheek closer to the wolf's.

"_**Anything**_**" **Blaine whispered.

"How about… Blaine?" Kurt proposed the first thing that came to his mind.

Blaine was caught by surprise he moved away and looked at Kurt in confusion and asked **"**_**why Blaine?**_**"**

Kurt blushed, how much I missed to see you blush Blaine thought to himself, and then Kurt said "because you remind me of someone… some one I lost… but someone I love"

Blaine felt his heart melt… before he could make a mistake and just let him self change so he could take Kurt back as his own when he just practically heard Kurt say… right in his ear that _Blaine, was the one he loved_ he desperately wanted to reply back '_I love you, too'_ but restraint to do it.

Blaine sighed and leaned again pressing his nose to Kurt's hair and smelled just for the last time and said **"**_**okay, Goodbye… Till we meet again, Kurt"**_

"Goodbye… Blaine" Kurt whispered and gave one lingering look at the wolf's eyes before dropping his arms and letting the wolf back away and run back to the woods.

Kurt stayed there on the ground thinking that he just talked to a wolf… who was a painful but somehow peaceful reminder of his love.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooooooo**

**What do you think?**

**Any questions, then just PM …**

**Hope you enjoyed the Klaine interaction 3 :-D**


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Believe It

**Chapter 3: I Can't Believe It**

Kurt crouched down behind the bushes as he silently aimed at the deer, he held up his arch and arrow and inhaled deeply, fixing his aim, and released…

(_Flash back)_

_Kurt was 11-year-old, when he was first taught archery by his best friend's continuous pestering._

_Kurt was standing outside his grandmother's house, as his grandmother looked at the two boys fondly._

"_Okay Kurt where's your bow?" Blaine asked as he set up small sacks of flour in different places and grew a target on them._

_Kurt grabbed his bow and then grabbed the arrow Blaine had handed him, "okay so now, position"_

_Kurt nodded and stood in the right place and let Blaine fix his bow in the right way explaining him where and how to hold it._

"_okay now… pull back… and… release" and Kurt did a little to harshly because the arrow barely hit the flour sack and went straight to the tree top and Kurt fell back on his butt._

_Blaine laughed at him and Kurt groaned sitting up brushing the grass from his sweater as he scowled at Blaine "Stop laughing! It's my first trial!"_

_Blaine pressed his lips hard trying to stop himself from laughing and helped Kurt to his feet._

_Kurt sighed and said throwing his arms around in frustration "this is hopeless! I'm not made for archery! Just look at me! I am skinny barely have muscles and I can't even hold the bow right!" One thing Blaine knew well about Kurt was that he easily gave up._

_Blaine chuckled and said "okay, let me help" he helped Kurt hold the boy and arrow right, then he stood behind him pressing his chest against Kurt's back, his cheek brushing Kurt's cheek as he guided Kurt, he placed his left hand on Kurt's stomach and whispered _

"_Now inhale… and breath out… good… now do it again but release when you breathe out…" Kurt nodded and closed his eyes._

_As he breathed out he released the bow._

_Then Blaine was gone he had grabbed the bow from Kurt and dropped it on the ground as he engulfed Kurt in a hug, picking him up from his feet and twirling him around._

"_You did it! I knew you could!" Blaine exclaimed laughing as he twirled Kurt around and Kurt giggled looking at the arrow in the target._

_(End of Flashback)_

The deer dropped limp on the ground, the bow right in its heart.

* * *

Kurt was walking back into the village with his archery gear in his hands; he walked inside his house and dropped his things to the side of the closet.

"Hey mom" Kurt said.

"In the kitchen sweetie" Kurt walked in to find her mom making tea.

"Where have you been this morning?" Elizabeth asked, and smiled at her son who slumped tiredly in the seat.

"Out archery practice" Kurt said and sighed resting his head on the table, Elizabeth smiled and walked towards Kurt and ran her fingers through Kurt's hair.

"remembering?" she asked, Elizabeth knew her son too well… and over the past few years she had recognized the _certain_ things Kurt used to do with Blaine… archery was one of them.

Kurt nodded.

The mother sighed and sat in the empty seat next to Kurt and said soothingly rubbing her hands over Kurt's back.

"Sweetie, don't you think it's about time you moved on?" it had been exact eight years since Blaine had died.

"I _can't _mom… I just… its** _Blaine_** he **IS** and** WAS** my everything" Kurt sighed and looked at her mom with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, baby… you can't live in the past for too long…" Elizabeth tried to reason again.

Kurt sighed and sat up and said clearly "Look, mom… I know you and dad want the best for me… and **I DON'T WANT TO MARRY** Sebastian! I never did… **all I wanted was Blaine that's it**… and since he is gone… **I rather die alone then die as someone else's husband**…" He got up and left.

* * *

_**(Later that night)**_

Kurt didn't come home and instead stayed at his grandmother's cottage, he sat there on the steps and had his head in his hands as he cried to himself.

"_**You shouldn't be out here… its dangerous at this time of the night"**_

Kurt stood up instantly only to calm down when he saw it was the wolf.

"I know I just… needed a minute" Kurt wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes, and chuckled.

The wolf made his way towards Kurt and nudged its nose to Kurt's side and said** "**_**you should sit down… you look beautiful when you are not crying**_**"** Kurt blushed at the comment and walked up the steps and sat down

"I wish I could see the real you" Kurt said and reached his hand out for the wolf to come near, and it did.

Blaine inwardly smiled and sat down, Kurt move his legs down and let Blaine's head rest in his lap. Kurt inclined in the chair and grabbed the hood, draping it over him self and the wolf, as he rested his head on top of it.

"_**Why is it you want to know me**_**?"**

"Because… I feel as if… I can be myself around you… you remind me of someone…" Kurt said and pressed his lips to the wolf's fur hearing it groan.

"_**Tell me about this… Blaine"**_Blaine asked teasingly as he lifted his head, and traced his nose against Kurt's hair.

"Well… he was… _Blaine_ the best thing that ever happened to me…"

"_**You love him?"**_ The wolf asked.

"More that anything…" Kurt admits and leaned into the wolf's touch placing his head on the side of its neck.

Blaine felt the urge to ask and he couldn't resist, he traced his nose further down Kurt's neck and asked **"**_**would you have married him… if he was still alive?**_**"**

Kurt nodded and hummed in contentment "yes… I would have, the moment I had turned eighteen… wait! I didn't tell you he is dead"

Blaine froze and said instantly "_**uh… I guessed…"**_

Kurt didn't think about this further and sighed "will I see you in your human form?"

"_**Maybe**_**"**

"Mmmm…" Kurt moaned he felt its tongue dart out and licks a small patch of Kurt's collar-bone "I'm insane!" Kurt announced.

Blaine chuckled and asked **"**_**and why is that?"**_

Kurt ran his fingers in the wolf's back tipping his head back and resting it against the arm-chair to his side. As he said "I am practically sitting here on my porch with a wolf who I never even met before or neither recall meeting… and yet I am so relaxed as if I knew you for a long time"

"_**You're not crazy**_**" **

"Then tell me why I am letting you do this to me?" Kurt asked moaning as he felt the wolf's jaw brush against his own.

"_**Because I want the same thing you do…**_**" **

Kurt sighed and inclined against the wolf, resting his body half on top of him and yawning, he snuggled against the soft black fur and said "I wish we could have what we want…" he yawned.

_We already have it, Kurt _Blaine thought, and felt Kurt's weight on top of him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up to find him self lying on the floor of his grandmother's porch with his hood wrapped around him, his head resting on a cushion that was from the armrest chair next to him.

He yawned and stretched recalling last night's encounter with the wolf. And then it hit him…

_**Because I want the same thing you do… **_he recalled and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

What Kurt wanted was only to be with Blaine… but how come the wolf wants the same…

And then it all came back to him… _his voice! That black fur, those EYES, the same comfort…the same laugh._

"No!" Kurt gasped clasping his hand over his mouth; he felt tears in his eyes. It can't be! No it was impossible… Blaine was killed _**in front**_ of Kurt. It had been **8 years**! And out of the blue Blaine magically appeared in **wolf form!** It was a ridiculous thought, but was plausible

But then again he was bitten; during the blood moon… he needed answers.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: How Could You?

**A/N: Fast update right? XD**

**Fluff and tears in this chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: How Could You?**

Kurt was panicking internally as he made his way back to his house half running and panting as he made his way.

He had tear in his eyes and everyone stared at him in confusion.

Kurt burst through the door and ran up the stairs to his father "dad!" Kurt yelled out, "in here, son"

Kurt walked into his room to find his dad lying on bed, he was still very ill that he had to stay in bed all day long.

"I need to ask you something" He said out of breath.

"What is it, bud?" Burt asked clearly concerned at what has gotten into his son.

"If _**hypothetically**_ speaking… a person gets bitten by a wolf during the blood moon, is it possible for them to turn to a wolf if he did not die?"

After a pause Burt finally said and nodded "yes, it's not just possible it **IS **what happens… that's why if the wolf doesn't kill the human… we have to… why the sudden intuition?"

"Well… I just… wanted to know…" Kurt sniffed and looked down at his clasped hands feeling new tears well up in his eyes.

"Kurt?" he looked up to find his father looks at him with worried expression "are you alright, son?"

Kurt nodded wiping the tears from his eyes and said "I'm fine…" with that he left and gasped walking to his room collapsing down on the bed as various amounts of words filled his mind., Blaine's touch, his eyes and his voice…

* * *

Kurt buried his face into the pillow and cried further _Blaine… his love was still alive… after eight years… and he was a wolf… _

_(Flashback)_

"_Kurt what are you doing" the seven-year old boy said_

"_Shush! And don't open your eyes" Kurt said as he held on to Blaine's hand leading him to the meadow._

"_Okay open" he said to his friend._

"_Kurt… it's our meadow…" Blaine said raising an eyebrow at Kurt._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down, Blaine followed suit and sat down next to Kurt "hold out your hand"_

_Blaine did as he was told; Kurt smiled and placed a silver chain into Blaine's palm._

_The curly-haired boy, narrowed his eyebrows and looked at the chain, made of pure silver along with a pendent in the shape of a crescent, "it's beautiful, and Kurt… you made this?"_

_Kurt beamed at him and nodded._

_Blaine had tears in his eyes and he threw his arms around Kurt, the two boys fall back to the ground._

"_Thank you, Kurt… its beautiful… I love it!"_

_(End of flashback) _

Kurt walked to his grandmother's cottage with determination and pasted the white note on the first step; if the wolf _was_ Blaine… then he could read…

* * *

Blaine was now in his wolf form as the moon came out; he walked to house, to meet Kurt once again, and was eager to see his Kurt.

But stopped, he looked down and read the note

_**Dear Wolf/Blaine,**_

_**I think it's best we don't meet each other**_

_**As you have trust issues of your own and won't tell me what's really going on**_

_**I can't meet a person who is a liar… and I am marrying Sebastian…**_

_**So I think its best I don't get involve in such useless stuff with a person who I don't know**_

_**Goodbye. **_

Blaine growled and ripped the note with his teeth, _he was MARRYING SOME ONE else!_ Blaine thought, outraged.

* * *

Kurt was fast asleep after another hour of crying after he left the cottage, then he was interrupted when the first pebble hit his window, Kurt rubbed his eyes and smirked at himself in the dark.

He knew only one person did that, he waited for the third pebble to be thrown and then he walked out of his bed.

"Yes?" Kurt said as he looked down at the wolf who was holding a pebble in its mouth.

"_**Where were you?**_**"**

"At my home!"

"_**Why didn't you tell me you are marrying some one!?1?"**_

"As if it matters to you?"

"_**To hell with it Kurt! Yes it matter to me! How could you do this to me? To us? I thought that we would never lie to each other!"**_

"I thought the same, until you left and didn't come back to me for _eight years!_"

"_**What?"**_

"Don't act dumb! You know what I mean!"

"_**Kurt I-"**_ The sirens started and the villagers and guards came out with torches lit with fire.

Blaine turned to see one of the Anderson guard point at him "there's the wolf! GET HIM!"

Kurt started to panic as he saw the guards make their way towards Blaine with their swords drawn out, Kurt didn't even think before he acted… he lost Blaine once and he won't lose him again.

He jumped out the window tumbling to his feet, he grabbed a fist full of Blaine's fur and pulled him "_Come on!"_ he said to him and the wolf compiled, he grabbed Kurt's arm and kneeled down in a way that he threw Kurt over his back and said "hold on"

Kurt grasped his hair when the wolf broke into a run.

* * *

They almost reached the end of the village gate hearing the sounds of yells and screams coming from the scared, angry villagers.

One of the Anderson guards stopped and aimed the bow at the wolf, he missed but got the bow to hit Blaine's leg making him tumble to the ground and growl out in pain.

Kurt fell off of Blaine and looked at him limping "He grabbed Blaine and helped him to the side of the forest path, making them hide behind the bush, Blaine successfully camouflaged by the darkness.

The villagers ran down the path screaming as they did in search of the wolf.

The wolf whined in pain as tears started to pool around those honey-golden eyes, Kurt looked at the wolf who was in pain and shuffled closer, instantly forgetting why he had been angry at him. Kurt grabbed the wolf's head and placed it in his lap as he wrapped his arms around it, like a protective shield. He hushed and rocked the wolf back and forth rubbing its back as he pressed his ear to the wolf's and whispered

"Shush, it's alright… no one will hurt you now… I'll take care of you"

Blaine shivered and buried his face into Kurt's stomach to let the human soothe him.

* * *

Once the villagers had returned to the village after the fail attempt to capture the wolf. Kurt helped Blaine walk behind the bushes towards his grandmother's cottage, he could feel the wolf's skin heat up and the foot was bleeding.

He helped the wolf inside and settled him down on the carpet not caring if its blood stained the Indian hand-made carpet.

"_It Hurts!"_ the wolf whimpered.

Kurt knelled down and pressed a kiss to the wolf's side and said "I know sweetie, just relax… it'll get better I promise"

Kurt walked towards the bedroom and opened the chest taking out the first aid kit he kept. He went back to the whimpering wolf and dabbed a wet cloth against the wound, hearing the wolf hiss in pain. With his free hand he rubbed its back trying to calm him down as he cleaned him.

Then he grabbed the needle and thread and said "okay this would hurt… but I need you to be strong, okay?" he could see the wolf nod.

He started to stitch up the cut hearing the wolf growl and hiss in pain, and then he heard a thump; he looked at the wolf in panic and saw he had passed out in pain.

Once it was stitched he wrapped the leg with a bandage and saw that he was still passed out, Kurt sighed and got up throwing away the bloody cloth then he went to bedroom and got the duvet and a pillow, placing the pillow under the head and draping the duvet over the wolf, Kurt then grabbed a blanket of his own and sat behind the wolf, resting his head on the wolf's shoulder and wrapping an arm over his covered back, pressing one last kiss to its neck.

* * *

The sun beams appeared through the drapes making Kurt groan when they hit his eyes, he sighed and pressed his face down to what ever he was lying on, the he realized that his lips touched a patch of warm soft skin, he blinked in confusion and saw that his face was buried in some man's neck and his arm around his bare-blanket-covered chest.

Kurt gasped and pulled away placing a hand over his mouth.

It was _him_; it was the same tan skin, the same softness, and those same black curls. Kurt got up trembling as he moved around the sleeping man and looked down.

"**NO!"** He screamed and fell down.

His eyes fixed on his _best friend's _still sleeping face. He was right, _it_ was Blaine!

The wolf, or so to say Blaine groaned and stretched wincing when he remembered his leg was injured, he looked around to find himself not in a cave inside a cottage, his head resting on a pillow and his naked body covered by a duvet.

"_B-Blaine?"_ he heard a small voice call his name.

He looked up and his eyes wide, Kurt had seen _him_, in his human form… he had passed out!

Blaine instantly started covering his lower half with the duvet wincing when his foot caught up with the fast movements, as he said "Oh! GOD! Kurt! I… _shit!_"

"B-Blaine… I can't… is that _really_ you?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes.

Blaine gulped and looked down biting his lip, and nodded.

Kurt said his name again still in disbelieve "Blaine?"

"It's me, Kurt" He replied sitting up, moving closer to Kurt, keeping the duvet wrapped around himself.

"Blaine… is it…?" He shook his head as if this was all a dream.

"Yes it's real… Kurt I-" he expected for Kurt to run into his arms, kiss him and hug him just as when two star-crossed lovers did when they found each other, or what two soul mates did when they were finally together at last. But he shouldn't have been hopeful, because Kurt caught him off guard; Kurt got to his feet and screamed down at Blaine.

"You son of a bitch! How could you?!"

"Wha-" Blaine asked in confusion. Kurt was furious!

"**You were alive for all these years and you couldn't find the audacity to tell ME! Do you have any idea how much I cried how much I missed you and all those sleepless nights for EIGHT years I spent In hope that I wished I was with you!?... Did you for once even think to come to me?"**

Blaine stumbled and got to his feet limping towards Kurt who was covering his face as tears spilled down his cheek, he reached a hand out and said "I did, I came to see you every night in my wolf form and I-"

Kurt pushed his hand away from his arm and screamed looking down at Blaine who whimpered at the volume of Kurt's voice

"**AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? You couldn't even tell your best friend who loves you so much that he practically cried his eyes out when you **_**died!**_** And then I have to marry some pathetic lowlife how can't keep his hands to himself and doesn't even **_**love**_** me and just wants me for **_**this**_** (gestures to his body) and the only man I ever even loved was still alive and couldn't take me away from this nightmare!"**

"I did came to see _every night_, the night I _**'died'**_ I saw you sitting in _our_ tree and you said _I love you_ for the first time and I never wanted so much to be that person who could have kissed you and then I could say how much I love you back…Kurt?"

He reached a hand out once again but Kurt moved away from him sobbing, he clutched to his side and said "I just_… I can't do this, Blaine_…" he then ran out of the house crying.

Leaving Blaine standing there in his human form… _I'm sorry_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Review? Or PM?**

**AND YES I CRIED TOO while writing the end conversation.**


	5. Chapter 5: When you cry

**Chapter 5:**** When you cry**

Blaine had grabbed a pair of trouser lying around in the bedroom, where he still remembers Kurt used to keep his stuff, the memories of the previous night flooded in, h didn't realize he had the post peaceful sleep in eight years, and partly it was because he felt safe, secured and love… surrounded by Kurt's heat and the soft touch of his lips against his neck.

(_Flashback)_

_Kurt and Blaine were having a sleep over at Kurt's grandmother's cottage, both of the eight year old boys had made a fort out of Kurt's hood and a bunch of blankets and sheets in the living room. _

_They were sitting huddled close to each other giggling and laughing as they played with a flash night, telling scary stories._

_It was Blaine's turn as he told Kurt a story about Dracula, Kurt had his hood wrapped around him as he listened intently to the story._

"_and then the Dracula, sneaked behind the children waking slowly down the hall… then of them turned around when the floor creaked and then he-"_

_Kurt's grandmother calls "BOYS!"_

"_AHHHHHH!" Kurt screamed when his grandmother drew the blankets back in the dark behind Blaine, making him scream._

"_I hate you!" Kurt said and pouted, still scared as Blaine rolled on the floor laughing._

…...

_Kurt bit his lips shaking in the darkness of the fort, he then turned to find Blaine sleeping next to him under the blanket. Kurt shuffled closer and shakes Blaine's arm._

"_Blaine?" he hissed_

"_Mm? What Kurt?" He asks rolling around to see Kurt still shaking in fear he grimaced and sat up "Kurt, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm… scared" _

_Blaine wrapped his arm around the thin pal boy and brought him closer "its okay, don't be scared it was just a story… I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise"_

_Kurt nodded and lied down, letting Blaine spoon him as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

_(End of flash-back)_

* * *

Blaine walked towards the meadow picking up Kurt's scent along the path; soon he spotted the boy sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Blaine was about to walk towards him when he stopped, listening to the soft sad voice that was of Kurt's singing…

**I'm so tired of being here****  
****Suppressed by all my childish fears****  
****And if you have to leave****  
****I wish that you would just leave****  
****Your presence still lingers here****  
****And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Blaine grimaced and felt horrible than he already did which he thought was impossible

**When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have****  
****All of me****You used to captivate me****  
****By your resonating light****  
****Now I'm bound by the life you left behind****  
****Your face – it haunts****  
****My once pleasant dreams****  
****Your voice – it chased away****  
****All the sanity in me**

He could hear the faint sound of Kurt sobbing along the lyrics.

**These wounds won't seem to heal****  
**

**This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone****  
****But though you're still with me****  
****I've been alone all along**

**When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have****  
****All of me…**

**All of me…**

* * *

"Kurt?"

"What do you want?" he asked turning his face to his side refusing to look at Blaine, who sat down next to him.

"Kurt, please… I just… I'm so sorry… I know apologizing to you is not enough for the amount of time I missed with you and trust me I _really_ desperately wanted to be with you, you are **my **_**everything**_, if there is any reason I am still alive its _**because **_of **you**… I wanted to kill my self for what I had become, I knew you needed me and I couldn't stay one day without knowing you were alright… and I seriously wanted to come to you, _**every night**_ and it killed me when you told me you were marrying someone else… I just I always knew you were _**meant for me and only me**_… but I knew you would run away from me and not love me when you found out what I had become and-"

"Blaine s-stop…" and he did, he looked down at his hands feeling his tears roll down his cheeks.

Kurt turned to see Blaine crying and shaking, he wiped his tears and sat down on his knees in front of Blaine, he placed a hand underneath his chin and lifted his face up to make him look into his eyes.

"how could you even **think** that I would stop loving you if I knew you were a wolf, these past two days you have no idea how much good I felt to be around you… it felt right like _**this**_ was where I belonged, and when ever you touched me; made me feel as if it **was **_**you**_, and why would I even _**think **_**of** not loving **you**. You risked your life for me, and in return you didn't die and were still alive it would and IS still the best thing I could ever imagine… I don't need that good for nothing guy or anyone else…all **I need** is **you,** even if you are damaged or cursed I don't care… as long as you hold me in your arms and tell me everyday that we will be okay is all it would take; I rather live in a god forsaken cave if that's what it takes to be with you…"

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's who sobbed, he cupped the wolf's face and thumbed away the tears, Blaine breathing shuddered and he moved closer and placed his hands on Kurt's neck as he said

"I never stopped loving you, not even one day…" Kurt eyes filled with tears and Blaine wiped them with one hand and breathed "god, _**I missed you so much**_"

Kurt sniffed and moved his face closer, brushing his nose against Blaine's and closing his eyes, feeling Blaine's breathing and his warm hands on his neck as he replied in a low voice "I missed you too"

Blaine without a second thought closed his eyes and pulled Kurt's face down, and pressed his dry lips against Kurt's who moaned and smiled into the kiss.

Both of them gripped each other tighter, Kurt's hands running into Blaine's curls as he titled his head to deepen the kiss, feeling Blaine's tongue wipe across his lower lip, before parting his own to let Blaine in; both of the boys moaned feeling the need to gasp for air as much as just continue kissing each other passionately as the warmth of the sun danced over there face.

They slowly parted but still kept their forehead against each other as they inhaled and exhaled, Kurt opened his eyes and gazed at Blaine's lust blown ones, he chuckled lightly, tracing one of his fingers across Blaine's jaw, while the other roamed his curls, Blaine moaned and pressed his pecked Kurt on the lips.

"Wow" He breathed and smiled at Kurt who sighed and nodded "yeah… wow"

Blaine eyes flickered to Kurt's swollen pink lips then looked at his bright blue-green eyes, and said what he had been aching to say for so long "I love you".

Kurt lips curled up in a smile and he pulled Blaine's face towards his kissing him softly and whispered against the wolf's lips "I love you too… you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that to me"

Blaine chuckled and again "I love you".

What seemed like forever, as they kept looking at each other, Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's and opened his mouth instantly to let Blaine in as he gripped at his hair, Blaine groaned when he felt a slight tug from Kurt, he placed his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him closer, right then Kurt realized that Blaine was shirtless and was only wearing a pair of black trousers when the wolf had pressed himself against Kurt. Kurt moved so he could sit in Blaine's lap so there was no ounce of space left between the two men, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's clinging to him desperately.

Blaine groaned, his heart beat sped every minute he kissed Kurt, He slowly moved down, making the latter lie down on the grass with Blaine lying on top of Kurt.

Kurt moaned when he could feel Blaine's arousal pressed against his own, he tilted his head back breaking the kiss. But the man on top of him continued to kiss him; he peppered kisses across Kurt's jaw and then traveled to his neck making the man beneath him moan when he licked at the pale snowy white neck.

Kurt moved his hands down and traced his fingers along Blaine's bare back before moving them down his chest and back up, he could hear a faint growl rip from the wolf's throat making him smile.

Blaine placed his mouth back to Kurt and kissed him harder and heatedly then before. Kurt moaned and felt all of his blood rushing south faster than before, he moved his hip up to Blaine's who groaned and bit at the latter's lower lip as their tongues danced along each other both gasping and groping at each other, Blaine's hands slid down from Kurt's waist to his hip and then settling on his thigh as he caressed his leg and moved his hand up to his hip pressing his fingers into him, as he pressed his arousal against Kurt's, Kurt had just shifted so he could wrap his legs around Blaine, but his foot accidentally hit Blaine's injured one causing Blaine to wince and bite his lip in pain.

"Oh! Shit! I'm so _sorry_!" Kurt exclaimed frantically putting his hands on Blaine's shoulder as he slowly sat up still wincing.

"Its fine… it will get bett-"

"NO! Let me see" Kurt said and pushed Blaine's hands away so he could examine Blaine's foot.

"I think I need to change the dressing and apply some antiseptic" Kurt said Blaine made a face at Kurt "come on, stop being a baby!" Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder who wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and helped him stand up.

Kurt then helped Blaine back towards the forest and to his grandmother's cottage.

* * *

**A/N: H.O.T. Make out, Right?**

**So everything is okay… for now ;)**

**Those who read my other stories know I always tend to make a BIG! Blow up in the story…**

**Song is My Immortal-Evanescence…**


	6. Chapter 6: We've Got Tonight

**A/N: I think its not shocking to find out I have a very dirty mind, Lol…. You would find out why… but I'll tell you in short…**

**Kurt getting off with Blaine in his wolf form (weird right?)**

**And I just HAD to add this, THE BEST and FUNNIEST review I ever got to anyone of my stories (THANK YOU-Becca Colfer :-D)**

_**Becca Colfer **__**2/20/13 . chapter 5**_

_**OMG...I just cant...this is amazing...I love "wolf Blaine" and geeze for a moment I was about to throw you a shoe! really...I was like...whaaaaaaaat! Blaine is dead at the begining of this? It can't be true! but then I cried when Kurt realized who the wolf was and OH! LORD...then I wanted to bake some cookies because you deserve them (even though I dont even know how the heck bake cookies) but still I'll go and buy some for you!**_

_**I'm loving this story so much! I sobbed for a moment at "YOU SON OF A BITCH.." lol..yup I was like "oh..someone is really pissed of" but then I made a happy dance at the make out! and then I just have a really huge :) over my face because for now everything is just fine now between them, now if you dare to write something about the Andersons trying to kill the black wolf or something like that, I will throw you that shoe! (kidding).**_

_**This is fantastic, please update soon! I'm an eager reader...keep on writing...plsssssssssss (puppy eyes) :)) **_

**Now on-wards with the Chapter **** and don't say I didn't warn you ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: We've Got Tonight**

"When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Uh, two days ago" Blaine said raising his eyebrow at Kurt, as Kurt helped him sit down on the bed.

"_Seriously?_ I guess you didn't have soap" Kurt said and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes! Kurt I didn't…" Blaine rolled his eyes, sometimes even Kurt was annoying.

Kurt pursed his lips and sighed, he bit his lip a habit he usually did when he was in thought, "okay so here is what we do, you are going to go in there and take a shower while I go back home and get my clothes and a bunch of supplies"

"Why do you need supplies?" Blaine asks standing up.

"Well we are going to live here now, so I best stock up…" Kurt said walking over to the chair and pulling his red hood on and grabbing his satchel.

He walked over to Blaine and cupped his cheek before leaning down and kissing his lips softly "I'm glad you're here with me"

Blaine smiled and pulled the hood up to Kurt's head and said "red really is your color… you're beautiful" he kissed Kurt's cheek, before watching him walk out.

* * *

Kurt walked in the village and saw everyone was busy, far too busy. Kurt didn't waste time, he immediately ran to his house not pausing to say hello to his mother.

He opened his closet and took a bunch of his clothes out and grabbed a few of his personal stuff, he zipped the bag and walked down the stairs pausing to go into the kitchen, "Kurt, what are you doing… why do you have a bag with you?"

"I'm going to stay at Grandma's cottage for now mom…"

"Why?" she asked watching him grab a few food items and shoved them in the bag as well.

"Because I just want to be alone… I need some time on my own" he said

"Honey, if this is about what I said about Blai-"

Kurt hugged Elizabeth and said to her "Its okay mom… it's just for a while… I'll come and visit though".

She nodded and watched Kurt walk to his parent's room and kiss Burt's forehead before he left.

Things were going well, Kurt had his bag and a little money with him and he walked towards the exit before her was _rudely_ interrupted, when Sebastian pulled him back with his bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can go where ever I want to…" Kurt said bitterly turning his back and walking away but was stopped again.

"You better behave!" his eyes narrowed as he glared down at Kurt who rolled his eyes at Sebastian and scoffed "or what?"

"You'll find out when we are _happily married_"

* * *

Blaine was pulling his pants up and putting his necklace around his neck when he heard feet stomp inside, he walked into the living room to find a very frustrated Kurt tossing his bag down and slamming everything down on the table as he extracted the kitchen supplies out of his bag.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked walking inside the living room.

"Yeah, um yeah… I'm fine just… _Sebastian_!" Kurt said with disgust, he stomped his way into the kitchen and huffed, placing the stuff down on the counter and saying

"I'm sorry it's just I don't want to marry him and-" Blaine rushed towards Kurt pulling him in his arms and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"hey, you don't need to apologize"

"what am I going to do?" Kurt asked biting his lower lip looking at Blaine with tear filled eyes.

"when the time is right, you would know what to do"

Kurt nodded and sighed letting Blaine comfort him, "why don't you go and sit down... I'll make dinner, I bet you haven't had a decent meal for eight years"

Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, then his jaw and then his lips "yeah, I've been missing out on your cooking"

Blaine circled his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him flush against him, Kurt then noticed the necklace he had made for Blaine "is this what I think it is?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled kissing the tip of his nose and said "this is what kept me hoping that someday I would **claim** you **mine"**

Kurt chuckled and said teasingly "possessive are we?"

"very much" the wolf replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Mmmm" Blaine hummed as he drank the soup Kurt had made, it had been so long that Blaine had a cooked meal just for him.

Blaine sighed and patted his belly when he was done eating within minutes while Kurt had just started "God! I love you" Blaine declared and Kurt chuckled.

"well... I think you love my cooking more" Kurt chuckled amused.

"Nah! I love you and the cooking is just a free package..." Blaine looked out the window his eyes wide when he noticed the sun go down he stumbled out pf his seat "Shit! I have to go-"

**"NO! Stay!"** Kurt got up panicking as he grabbed Blaine by his arm.

"I will turn as soon as the sun has set... I can't stay here or let you see me like that"

"But-" Kurt protest was cut when Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's for a chaste kiss. And said "I'll be back soon, my love"

And he ran out throwing the shirt he had worn.

* * *

Kurt waited tapping his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for Blaine, it had been more than 30 minutes.

Kurt literally fell out of his seat when he heard a scratch on the front door as he ran towards it wrenching it open to find Blaine in his wolf form standing in front of him _**"sorry I'm l-"**_

Blaine couldn't finish as Kurt simply fell on top of him, hugging the wolf's side as much as he could wrap his arm around him.

"I was so worried! I thought you would leave and-" Kurt stopped talking as tears spilled down his cheek.

Blaine moved away and saw Kurt wiping his tears, he whined and pressed his jaw against Kurt's nuzzling his nose in Kurt's soft hair.

"_**I'm sorry, please, don't cry… I'm here now"**_ Kurt nodded wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and holding his head close.

Blaine was caught by surprise when Kurt got up and sat down on his back as he kicked his feet, "_**what are you doing**_?" he asked amused as Kurt straddled his back and leaned down pressing his chest against the wolf's back.

He whispered in his ears "take me out on a ride…" Blaine groaned somehow even the way Kurt's whispered in his ear sent shiver down his spine.

He nodded and turned around walking out the door, pausing for Kurt to close it as he said **"**_**hold on tight"**_

Kurt grabbed on-to Blaine's shoulder and gripped even tighter when Blaine broke into a run, causing the boy on top of him to yelp.

Blaine didn't run for too long, and when he stopped he felt Kurt quivering on his back _**"are you okay?"**_ he asked.

"That was _fast_… My hair is ruined!" he exclaimed when he placed his hands on top of his head, Blaine chuckled and Kurt slapped his shoulder "not _funny!_ I think I had enough…"

* * *

When they had reached back to the cottage, slower than before Kurt brought a bunch of pillows and blankets and threw them down on the floor, spreading a sheet down on the carpet and placing the pillows in a line.

"_**What are you doing?"**_ Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt.

"I am making a bed" he smiled at him and began setting the blankets down on the floor.

"_**Don't do that I can sleep anywhere and-"**_

"It's not just for _you!_ It's for me too, now be quiet and lie down, I'll be right back" he kissed Blaine's fore-head and walked towards the bathroom.

The wolf sighed and settled down on top of the spread out sheets placed by Kurt.

* * *

Kurt walked out in a pair of pajamas, and saw Blaine already lying down; he smiled and sat down next to him, placing his head on top of Blaine's shoulder and kissing it.

"_**Mmmm… I missed you**_" he said and turned his head to the side watching Kurt lie down next to him.

"Would you ever be able to be human at night?"

"_**No… it's a curse, Kurt… I am bound to this forever**_" he said in a sad voice.

Kurt shuffled closer placing his hand on Blaine's furry jaw and caressed the fur as he said "it maybe a curse, but I rather have you here as a wolf any day as long as I get to keep you with me forever"

Blaine smiled and rubbed his cheek against Kurt's hand, placing his nose into Kurt's hair and inhaling his sweet scent.

"_**you smell good**_" he commented moving down, trailing his nose down his cheek, then his jaw letting his tongue out slightly licking at his soft skin.

"Thank you" Kurt gasped, feeling Blaine lick at his neck; Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's collar-bone and asked "can you remove your shirt?"

"Why?" Kurt breathed.

"_**Because I want to see you…. And perhaps have more access to you besides your neck and jaw?"**_

Kurt shrugged his shirt off and lied down hearing Blaine moan as he began to lick at Kurt's smooth porcelain, milky white chest.

The human let his fingers linger on Blaine's head as the wolf licked, moaning when his tongue licked a sweet spot "you know, it's weird… I am lying here half-naked, while a wolf licks at my chest"

"_**I'm all naked, Kurt… remember I change and then the clothes are gone…"**_ Kurt felt a blush creeping yup his cheeks when he realized that Blaine is naked! And that he slept yesterday next to him when they were sleeping completely forgetting he was actually cuddling with a naked man.

Blaine glanced up and said "did I embarrass you?"

"Completely the opposite, I am with a naked man" he mused.

Blaine chuckled arching his nose up from Kurt's belly button inhaling, feeling Kurt shiver under him as he said _**"and that's bad, because?"**_

"I really want to kiss you, _properly_ and… I am turned on… and can't do any-" he stopped and groaned when Blaine licked at his nipple then back to his collar-bone, he arched his back, desperate for Blaine to do _something more_ than just lick him, he could feel the tightness in his pajama pants, Kurt gripped at Blaine's fur tightly, pulling at it as he gasped when Blaine repeated the action again and again.

* * *

**====~~~~~~~~~DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T BEAR A WOLF GETTING A HUMAN OFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=======**

"_**God!**_**-**B-Blaine! You better s-stop I-uh…" Kurt was a writhing mess, he couldn't believe he was ever _this_ hard, and turned on by _wolf!_

Blaine proposed an idea "_**you can get off against me if you like"**_

Kurt turned to his side straddling Blaine's side moving his leg up to Blaine's side and trying to rub his hard on against the wolf's side, Blaine chuckled and licked at Kurt's shoulder pushing his back against Kurt's hard on, slightly harder and heard the human moan.

"I wish I could kiss you" Kurt groaned and kept rubbing against Blaine desperately but realizing it was not enough and he groaned and pushed away from Blaine "this is hopeless!" he said.

Blaine chuckled and got on his feet he crawled towards Kurt's feet and Kurt watched him in confusion, but then gasped fisting at the sheet when Blaine grabbed the waist band of his pajama in-between his canine teeth and pulled his pants down slowly.

Kurt moved pulled his legs up, bending his knees as he heard Blaine groan looking at him with his eyes black from lust "_**you're beautiful…. And**_ mine!" he growled possessively putting his paws on either side of Kurt's bare hips and growled "_**don't move!**_**" **he commanded and moved his head down to start licking against Kurt's hard on, hearing his love make the most delicious noises as he writhe under him.

"MORE!" Kurt arched his back locking his fingers in Blaine's fur-head. Blaine groaned and started tracing his tongue down to Kurt's entrance then back up, repeating the action over and over, and opened his mouth to gently nip at Kurt's inner thigh and then his hip bone before licking his erection again, when he licked at the underside, that did it for him.

He growled as he watched Kurt come, watching him gasp and pant while he came all over Blaine's tongue

**====~~~~ THE NASTY IS OVER~~~~~====**

* * *

"I wish I could return the favor" Kurt said after he finally managed to breathe normally again, looking at Blaine crawl away from his legs and lay down on his stomach next to him.

"_**You can do that in the morning, then after a while, and maybe again… and maybe before the sun sets?"**_Blaine offered as he brushed his jaw against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt chuckled and sat up, pulling the blanket up to his naked form and then draping it over Blaine as well, he moved under the blanket pressing his naked body against Blaine's furry wolf-form as he said "I'd love that"

He kissed Blaine's soft fur on his neck as placed his head on Blaine's neck.

"_**Sing to me?"**_ Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and started singing.

**I know it's late, I know you're weary****  
****I know your plans don't include me****  
****Still here we are, both of us lonely****  
**

**Longing for shelter from all that we see****  
****why should we worry, no one will care****  
****Look at the stars so far away****  
****We've got tonight****  
****Who needs tomorrow?****  
****We've got tonight****  
****Why don't you stay?**

Blaine smiled and pressed his nose down to the back of Kurt's neck, making Kurt move his face up so he could whisper the rest of the song into Blaine's ear.

**Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely****  
****All of my hopes, fading away****  
****I've longed for love, like everyone else does****  
****I know I'll keep searching, even after today****So that there it is****  
****We've got it all now****  
****And here we are****  
****What do you say?****We've got tonight****  
****Who needs tomorrow?****  
****We've got tonight****  
****Why don't you stay?****I know it's late, I know you're weary****  
****I know your plans don't include me****  
****Still here we are, both of us lonely****  
****Both of us lonely****We've got tonight****  
****Who needs tomorrow?****  
****Let's make it last****  
****Let's find a way****  
****Turn out the light****  
****Come take my hand now****  
****We've got tonight****  
****Why don't you stay?****  
****Why don't you stay**

Blaine sighed and whispered before yawning _**"I love you"**_

Kurt smiled and pressed his cheek down to Blaine's neck and moved his arm around Blaine's back and said "I love you too, goodnight sweet heart"

"_**Mhmm, goodnight, my love"**_

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help it! Guilty pleasure to add '**_We've Got Tonight'_** I mean that was the sweetest song in episode 14! When all the couples go to the hotel rooms….**

**Love this song….**

**I have a question... how many of you would like me to write a Klaine one-shot based on their "Hook Up" in Episode 14 'I Do'?**

**I hope you liked the wolf/human slight smut ;)**

**I really! Hope you did! Let me know….**


	7. Chapter 7: I Can't Believe You're Alive

**A/N: I am SO surprised! That many of you liked my wolf-on-human Smut!**

**I mean I was in doubt the whole time and that was one of the most spontaneous, out of the blue thing I EVER came up with…. Along-with TWC M-Preg… lol but thanks for your reviews… and also to **miss jayne76**I agree, weirdest smut ever! Lol**

**And Review of the Day-by Guest reader**

**Xshadow****2/24/13 . chapter 6**

**may I say that.. even though I dont know you, I FREAKING LOVE YOU! Im sorry I can be a little impulsive sometimes lol, anyway, I really DO LOVE THIS STORY, actually I read 5 of your fanfics and I love each one of them for various reasons, and Ive been reading klaine fanfics 4 a veryy long time, and I have a good radar when it comes to them, you are an Excelent writer, I dont know how to explain but.. you are not afraid of writing anything (I guess ;) ) you have plenty of fresh and very good ideas, and most important, you know how to put them on paper, and I currently LOVE YOU more cuz the Owl City song, in my county nobody knows who Adam Young is, I mean, WHATS WRONG WITH PEOPLE THIS DAYS! Sorry, impulsive again, im gonna stop writing now :) Keep going you are AWESOMEE :)**

**Thank you for the sweet review **** Xshadow, and I Love Owl City too, especially their song, Vanilla Twilight, Good Time and Fireflies….**

**And the Reviewrs from Scarves And Coffee, Thanks **

Reviewer: **PietraFerreira** Signed [  
**Date:****02/24/2013 02:05 PM****Title:****Chapter 6: We've Got Tonight**

sooo sexy! love it! please continue with wolf!blaine human!kurt ! i love when Blaine has a "knot" u know? like dogs haha

Reviewer: **Cookiesncream****]  
****Date:****02/23/2013 06:22 PM****Title:****Chapter 6: We've Got Tonight**

This is awesome! I didn't need the warning... You know? It was fun reading... I have problems. I love you

**NOW On with the chapter…..**

**WARNING: Mild-Smut in beginning… now I'll warn you people when it comes;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Can't Believe You're Alive**

Kurt was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the fluffy pillow, he moaned when he felt the feather light touch of finger tips, trace up and down at his spine, accompanied with a pair of lips kissing the back of his neck softly.

Kurt sighed happily into the pillow; he turned his head to his side and smiled at Blaine who was laying half on top of Kurt, tracing random patterns in his back.

"Good morning, love" he said and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled and turned over to his back, as Blaine's arms circled around his bare waist pulling him on top of him "Good Morning to you too" he replied pressing a searing kiss on his lips.

"You know I'm not a morning person, but I rather wake up to you everyday for the rest of my life" Blaine hummed in agreement and continued kissing Kurt's, until Kurt flipped them over.

Kurt moaned deep in his throat as he moved to straddle his lovers waist pressing his chest against Blaine's whispered seductively in his ears as he rubbed his bare thighs and then his abs "you're beautiful"

He bit down on the side of Blaine's neck, then his jaw and then his collar-bone as his fingers traveled south making Blaine melt under his touch, who wad already hard under him.

**===~~~Smut Ahead ;-) ~~~===**

"Last night... Was amazing..." Kurt purred in Blaine's ear making him moan and arch his back as Kurt moved his hips tentatively slow against him.

"Kurt" he moaned his lovers name as he rocked against him. Kurt silent his pleas and cries by placing his lips over Blaine's parted ones who nipped at Kurt's lower lip.

"relax baby, I'll make you feel as good as you made me feel last night" he licked at the shell of Blaine's ear moving his hand in-between Blaine's legs and grasping his and Blaine's arousal in one hand and moved his hands along with his hips, Blaine groaned and wrapped one hand in Kurt's hair and the other rested on his bare hips. Moving his own hips along with Kurt's as he lowered the taller boy's head down kissing him hard.

Kurt picked up the pace of his hands and his hips letting Blaine wrap his legs around Kurt keeping him prisoner and pushing his hard on against Kurt's, as they gasped and moaned into each others mouth kissing sloppily and just feeling each other; with one last jerk of his hand; the wolf came into his lovers hands and Kurt strutted his hips forward and bit down to Blaine's neck silencing his scream as he came too.

**====~~~~Smut Over~~~~====**

* * *

Blaine felt his legs go limp and he dropped them panting, rubbing his hands on Kurt's back as the latter catches his breath.

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest when the curly-headed boy said "that was amazing... I love you sweetie"

"Mhmm Love you too... I'm glad I waited all this time to be close to the love of my life and let him be my first kiss, and the first one to make love to me"

"I'm glad too; I always and forever will want you... And I'll make love to you soon" Kurt smiled and placed his head in the crook of Blaine's neck listening to his pulse.

"So what's the agenda for today?"

"I was hoping to meet my parents; I want to call of this engagement... And I want you to meet mom"

"You sure about this?"

"Blaine Anderson, you are one thing I am always sure about"

* * *

"Kurt… slowly!" Blaine hissed as they walked, or in Kurt's case ran around the back of the houses in the village, jumping over the fence towards Kurt's house, trying to get there undetected.

Kurt rolled his eyes jumping over the second last fence and turned to look at Blaine how looked around to see if anyone saw them "would you relax, no one has seen us"

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes saying 'no one has seen us? _Especially _when you are in that Blood Red Hood!?"

Kurt pouted and folded his arms over his chest and said "you said you liked the hood"

Blaine grimaced and crossed the space between them wrapping his arms around Kurt saying "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry"

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled devilishly, and then pushed him down towards the ground, making him kneel on the grass, Kurt placed his foot on the side of the wooden plank and successfully jumped over the higher fence in a swift movement and said "out of touch are we, Mr. Anderson"

Blaine chuckled and ran after Kurt saying "you will pay for this, Hummel!"

* * *

"Kurt? I thought you won't come home for a-" Elizabeth doesn't finish her sentence as she drops the plate she had been holding when she spotted the same curly-haired short tan boy with golden eyes, the same boy who she knew, watching Kurt grow up with him… the _same boy_ she watched jump in front of his son to save him from the wolf offering himself as the target.

And the boy who everyone thought was dead now stood in front of her holding his son's hand.

"B-Blaine?" her lips quivered as tears filled her sea green eyes.

Blaine nodded bashfully, and said "Hello, Mrs. Hummel"

Elizabeth felt as if she was about to pass out from shock, but she felt her son's strong arms secure around her shoulders as he helped her down on the nearby chair, "breathe, mom"

"B-But… how's it p-possible, I saw you die, I _saw_ you being dragged away by that wolf!"

"I didn't _die_, Mrs. Hummel, all the people saw me get bitten in my leg, and being dragged into the shadows, when in reality… the wolf just bit my leg and ran off… and… since it was the blood moon, I didn't know… and then the next minute I felt everything change and my skin rip into pieces… I didn't realize it but I was shifting… into a wolf… I'm cursed now… and I get it if you want to hand me over to the guards… I just came here because of Kurt… I can't live without your son" he looked at Kurt now with tear filled eyes.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine lacing his fingers with his best friend.

Elizabeth smiled at the new glow on her son's face which she hadn't seen for eight years and said "I would never! Take you away from my son, Blaine… I love you too… but I don't think _that much _as Kurt does"

Kurt blushed and said "thank you mom, I uh… wanted to give you this" he placed the ring into the palm of her hands and said "please tell the Smyth's the engagement is off, I can't marry Sebastian _at all_ now that I know Blaine is alive…"

"And Mrs. Humm-"

His mother interrupted him and said "Elizabeth"

"Right… uh, Elizabeth… I want to ask you and Mr. Hummel, that if you would allow me to marry your son"

Elizabeth smiled and patted Blaine's shoulder and said "of course dear, but lets let Burt know first"

"daddy, open your eyes" Kurt said rubbing his forehead, he too had passed out on the bed when he saw Blaine… he opened his eyes smiling at his son and said "I thought I saw a ghost, thankfully its gone-" he didn't complete his sentence when his eyes landed on Blaine smiling at him apologetically.

"Is _he_ real?" Burt asked.

And both Kurt and Elizabeth replied 'yes'

"That _really is Blaine?_"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel" Blaine said and moved to kneel on the floor next to Kurt.

They told Burt the same story, he immediately understood but was still in utter disbelieve, but when he glanced at his son's face and then Blaine's he could see the love they both shared for one another, the way Kurt had his fingers laced with Blaine's and the way he was leaning against his shoulder with Blaine passing him a smile now and then. Burt didn't need to be convinced…

"… and so Burt, I hope you give us your blessings, Kurt's the love of my life, I knew that ever since we were kid's and I first met him, all I knew was that _he_ would be the one I can see my future; and spend all my life with him" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand who mouthed an _I love you_.

"All I ever wanted was for my son to be happy, seeing him sad for eight years, was awful; and I knew when I saw the way you too were together and the way you kissed his cheek when you thought no one was looking… I knew that even if I say no, Kurt is bound to run away with you if he has too… (Sighs) I know I don't have a long life a head of me-"

Kurt cuts him off "Dad don't say-"

"let me finish, Kurt… all I want to see was my son happily married, but I know it's a wishful thinking now… so…" he takes his wedding ring off and hands it to Kurt and Elizabeth understands and takes her off and gives it to Blaine.

Burt smiled at Kurt who had tears in his eyes as he said "I would like to at least see my son engaged with the man who loves him with all his heart… _so_ Blaine, would you do the honor?"

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand and kissed the ring finger and slid the silver ring with diamonds surrounding it and smiled at Burt then at Kurt saying "I love you"

Kurt chuckled and took his fathers ring gold ring and placed it on Blaine's finger, he moved a planted a soft kiss on his _fiancé's _lips.

* * *

The two boys had made their way back near sun down and Blaine had left as he had to shift in a few minutes.

Kurt was putting the dishes in the sink when there was a knock on the door; he smiled and went to open it, expecting it to be Blaine… But there stood his _ex_ Sebastian who looked infuriated!

* * *

**A/N: *gasps* the Meerkat face is BACK!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lay A Hand On Me

**A/N: Requested by ****Becca Colfer ****if anyone Is good at making Klaine art then do let me know because I want someone to make on of this fic **

**Review of The DAY:**

**Becca Colfer****2/25/13 . chapter 6**

**OMFJG! you are as crazy as I am...zoooooooophilia...hahahaha! damn! that was hot...now I have this image over my brain like...WHOA! A wolf just helped Kurt to get off...and I WANT THAT TOO! (wait what?...uhm...I didnt said that, I was thinking out loud) and then I got this image about Kurt uhm...well licking the wolf penis as well and both cuming...YUP, I SAID IT... DONT BLAME ME PEOPLE, THIS GIRL IS AS CRAZY AS I AM...SO YES...I REGRET NOTHING. :P . No shoe for you today! hahahaha you deserve all the awards...and please if some talented people out there can make a drawing about this...JUST PLEASE! I would love to see that...is kind of hot.**

**Becca Colfer****2/25/13 . chapter 7**

**What in the mother of love you are trying to do to me, giving me a freaking heart attack...If I was Elizabeth the first thing I would have done was run and hug Blaine and kiss him, then slap my own face because of the awkward moment...lol...anyway...I...I'm freaking speechless with all the support and love that Burt and Elizabeth have for both of them and just in advance...if I have a rant in the next chapters, I hope you understand that probably I am tearing my clothes off because if Sebastian "cat poop face" show up again I my self gonna kill the son of a bitch, because he has no right and he's just a damn slut who wants to fuck my Kurtsie and no one gets to fuck my Kurtsie unless is Blaine Anderson...so better Blaine come back soon and rip Sebastians head off...LOL...and well I know is gonna be a lot of yells, and angst ahead...so I'm gonna inhale and exhale now before I throw you a big shoe over your head, and if I dont hit you this time, I swear to god that the next time there wont be a shoe, it would be anything I have on hand to throw at you... :P so behave yourself, I know your hands have own mind and they just write and write and write, but seriously...IF SEBASTIAN JUST TRY SOMETHING I am going to gave him all my Lima Heights over him, no matter what.  
Anyway, I loved this chapter so so much, because all the SMUTT! *giggles* and all the exchange of rings and all the LOVE between them! and ok...SMITHE...GO THE FUCK AWAY RIGHT NOW! or I will turn into a damn WOLF myself and rip your head off if Blaine doesnt... :P**

**So...uh...let me breathe...ok...I have my rant, but is not over, you have been warned now! LOL...**

**Seriously tho, keep on writing this amazing storie! I'm dying here to know what is coming up next... :D**

** Becca Colfer: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, it really was funny and sweet ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lay A Hand On Me**

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing h-"

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because one minute his ex was standing outside the next minute he had pushed Kurt inside the house and locked the door, Kurt panicked as he backed away, moving his hands around his back and sliding his ring off.

"**Did you think? You can get away form me and leave me THAT easily?!"**

"Sebastian, _leave_ you have no right to tell me what to do… I'm _not_ yours and never was" Kurt replied bitterly, but this was probably a bad idea because Sebastian was fuming now, he stalked his way towards Kurt looking down at him with a death glare.

"**You fucked up little brat! You can't just **_**leave me**_** that easily, besides what will you do? No body in this **_**fucking **_**village wants you? Who would want to be with you?"**

"How would you know no one wants me?" Kurt challenged his hands balling to fists.

Sebastian threw his head back in a hysterical laugh and said "I forgot! Your fag dead _best friend_ of yours would…_** he would have been as much of a whimp as you are if he was alive sadly, you fill that part out well now; when you can't even defend your self in front of a whimp, i can't even believe what that guy must have saw in yo**_-(SLAP!)"

Kurt slapped his right across his right cheek, the voice of his hand and Sebastian's cheek filled the empty house.

Sebastian looked at Kurt his eyes looked as if they would burn as he gritted his teeth, he grabbed Kurt's neck and slammed him against the nearby wall **"listen to me you fag, if I can't have you **_**no one can**_**, and don't you even think I am letting you off so **_**easily**_** after the way you left me in shame in front of the whole village**" he let go of Kurt's throat making him gaps for air, and turned on his heel walking towards the door.

But stopped when he heard Kurt mumble "you were already consider fucked up, me putting you to shame just made you more unwanted"

Kurt screamed when Sebastian's hand were pulling at his hair harshly, pushing his head back painfully as he spat** "**_**this is not over!**_**" **he then pulled Kurt back and slammed him hard against the wall, making Kurt fall limp on the ground.

* * *

"_**Kurt?" **_

No answer.

Blaine walked into the house in his wolf form and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt curled up on the floor besides the wall, he ran towards him and said frantically "_**KURT! Wake up!"**_

He nudged at Kurt's head and shoulder's with his nose, and sighed in relief when Kurt's eyes opened and he let out a whimper "B-Blaine?"

"_**Kurt, I'm right here sweetie, what happened? Who did this to you?"**_

Kurt couldn't look at Blaine clearly, he placed his hand on Blaine's side and said "please, don't let Sebastian touch me again… I'm scared" and then he passed out, Blaine growled deep in his throat he knocked the near by lamp with his paw in anger as he tried not to go out and kill Sebastian here and now, but Kurt needed him at the moment.

He walked back to Kurt, and felt angry tears stinging his eyes, he lifted Kurt's limp arm over his head and moved Kurt up to his back. As he carried him to the living room where their sheets and pillows was still set out. He laid Kurt down and nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's.

And stayed there waiting for Kurt to get up.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes when the sun beam was shining through the drapes, he was not in the hallway, instead he was in the living room, but in the same clothes, which meant last night was not a dream, he moved to sit up but felt a pain crawl up his back.

"Kurt?" Blaine said as he ran into the living room holding a tray and placing it down on the side, he cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed him. Kurt smiled at him and nodded when Blaine said "can I check what's the damage?"

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt and growled deep in his chest when he saw a large purple bruise on the side on his back.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up, I was so scared and I just_ (he clenched the side of Kurt's shirt as his eyes darkened)_…_**I amt to kill the mother fucker **_**for what he did to you" **he growled, Kurt sat up wincing and Blaine laced an arm around Kurt's back steadying him as he lifted him into his lap.

"Don't Blaine, you'll get caught, and-"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin tilting his face to look at him and said "I need to keep you safe, I can't risk having you in fear and in danger, we need to leave this village… but first I need to rip _his_ throat out"

"_**Would you listen to me?"**_ Kurt said angrily.

Blaine zipped his mouth shut and nodded "I can't leave, my dad is ill remember"

"But-"

"Let's go and talk this out with my parents alright? I know you want me to be safe… **but just- don't leave me alone, Blaine…"**

Blaine bit his lips as tears escaped his eyes he kissed Kurt's forehead trying to blink away his own tears as he hugged Kurt possessively and said "_I Promise_"

* * *

**A/N: I know! Short chapter! But fear not next chapter will be long! I PROMISE! XD**

**and also to a reader of mine **XShadow** =D your review was sweet and yes i would have added it in any other way...**

** next chapter: Kurt and Blaine will go to his parents and discuss and A BIG BANG HAPPENS!…**

**And! Now the story gets major agansty !**


	9. Chapter 9: You Cant Stay

**A/N: I don't own anything except my insane amount of imagination…**

**Reviews Of The Day:**

klainer962/27/13 . chapter 8

**Wow okay I officially love this story! It's quite addicting. I love the whole concept of this story plus a lot of my friends read your story. Becca colfer is one of them. I have also read your story two worlds collide and that was a great story! I can't wait until the next update! :D**

Xshadow2/26/13 . chapter 8

**yaaaaaayyy im so honored again! im very anxious now, I wanted more! but hey you are the one who makes the magic so, keep going! youve got this, Im really curious (yeah, Im like a little child sometimesXD) to find out whats klaine next movement towards kurts parents! have a nice day, you inspire my own sories gleek178, although I dont post them, but anyway, I just wanted you to know :)**

**Thank you **Klainer96** :D**

**And to **Xshadow, **Thank you :D you should post your stories too… :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: You Can't Stay**

"Oh, My God! Kurt! What happened to your face?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she reached to cup her son's face which had a bruise forming on the right side below he ear.

She looked at Blaine who was walking inside the house behind Kurt, locking the back door once he came in.

"We have to talk about something important Elizabeth, is Burt awake?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt's hand in his. Elizabeth nodded and led them to their bedroom.

Burt looked back and forth with a quizzical look at Kurt and Blaine, who both looked as if they were contemplating what to tell Burt.

"Son, if you have something to say then don't hesitate" Burt said out loud, breaking them from their deep thought, Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded assuring.

Blaine cleared his throat and faced Burt saying "yesterday, after we left from here… I'm guessing Kurt's ex, Sebastian… he must have been told that the engagement was off; so I uh, left to _shift_, as some might say as it was sun down… when I came back, I found Kurt lying out-cold on the floor by the main door… Sebastian attacked Kurt… he beat him up for breaking up the engagement with him and said that _this_ wasn't over…" Elizabeth gasped upon hearing this as she gripped at Burt's hand.

Burt seemed enraged, he balled his free hand in a fist and said through his teeth "I'm gonna murder that kid"

He roughly pulled his hand away from Elizabeth and threw his legs over the side of the bed, moving to get up and go find Sebastian.

Kurt released Blaine's hand to step in front of his father blocking his way, he kneeled in front of him taking his father's hand in his as he said "please, dad, you're sick… don't do this; I can handle-" Burt pulled his hands away from Kurt's standing up in anger, making Kurt fall back on the floor as he did and said peering down at his son.

"_You can handle this?!_ That good for nothing kid just beaten you up and bruised my son, making him terrified for life and you expect me to sit around and do nothing!" he screamed in anger, Elizabeth pushed Burt back down to the bed easing his anger as she rubbed his arms

"Please, Burt your heart" she said.

Kurt trembled on the floor, shaking as he clasped his hands tightly together, pulling his legs up to his chest as he moved away from Burt with tear filled eyes.

Blaine was instantly by Kurt's side, wrapping his arms around Kurt as he pulled him into his lap, Elizabeth looked at Blaine and said "why don't you two go to Kurt's room, until Burt calms down" Blaine nodded, and moved to let Kurt wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, refusing to let go of him; Blaine reached under Kurt's leg and carried him in his arms.

* * *

Once they were sitting on Kurt's old bed, the taller boy let the flood gates open as he started to sob in Blaine's arms.

Blaine laid Kurt down on the bed and pulled him into his chest, letting Kurt cry as much as he wanted too while he whispered soothing words to him.

"I'm never going to have a happy ending, right?" Kurt asked after he calmed down a bit, his hands fisted in Blaine's shirt as his face buried in Blaine's neck.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back kissing his forehead as he said "you will sweet heart, I'll make _sure_ of it…" Kurt sniffed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist letting the sadness in him fade as he held on-to his love.

"I love you" Kurt said and sighed.

"Love you too" Blaine smiled as he said those words which always made his heart beat flutter when Kurt said those words to him.

Right then there was a knock on the door startling both of the lovers; Burt peered inside and asked "can we come in?"

Blaine nodded, sitting up with his arms still around Kurt's waist.

The bed shifted as Burt sat down on the edge of the bed and Elizabeth sat down on the chair next to Burt.

"Kurt? I know… I shouldn't have reacted like that… I'm so-"

Kurt looked at Burt and stopped him from saying that words "please, don't say you're sorry, I get it, and you're just worried that's all…"

Burt looked at Elizabeth who nodded "okay, well… you're mother and I talked about it… and we have made a decision… you and Blaine are going to leave the village first thing in the morning, pack your belongings and move away; because that's the only way we can keep you safe; and I know Blaine would take good care of you, your still young and your life is just beginning and _maybe_ if you leave and start a new life some place else, maybe you both can get married" Kurt eyes began to well up with tears once again, he threw his arms around Burt and hugged him as he cried.

Even Blaine had tears in his eyes too, he bit his lower lip as he looked down in at his feet, and Burt reached forward and pulled Blaine in a fatherly hug just as Kurt.

Blaine smiled as he pulled away, Kurt looked at him with a smile and wiped his tears and then his own.

"What about you, and mom?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth smiled and walked over to Kurt kissing his forehead as she said "we'll be alright, sweetie… besides we lived our life to the fullest and it's your turn to do the same, we both just want the best for you two"

Blaine felt over-whelmed, as he glanced at Burt then at Elizabeth, _this_ was what families did, he missed being loved and cared for… after being on his own for eight years and not knowing what to do… he finally found the love of his life and a family who loved him and Kurt dearly.

* * *

When they had left Kurt's home three hours before sundown ,after saying a heart-felt goodbye to Burt and Elizabeth, Kurt started packing a duffel bag full of his necessities and belongings, they had decided to go in the morning to the nearby village and then so forth.

Blaine sat on the floor bed lost in thought; two pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and was accompanied by Kurt's lips kissing his cheek as the taller boy whispered "what's the matter?"

Blaine sighed and leaned back in Kurt's arms, resting his head back on Kurt's shoulders.

"It's just…your parents are so _wonderful_ so _accepting_, I wish my parents could give you as much love as yours gave me… I'm sorry if I can not meet up to your expectations, Kurt… I want to give you all I can… but somehow… I feel as if _my love_ is not enough, _you_ deserve more" Blaine reached his hand up to wipe the tear that escaped his eye.

Kurt moved to face Blaine' he cupped Blaine's cheek, making him look up into his eyes, Blaine waited for Kurt to scold him, to say to him that he was being silly, and that apologizing for something like this was not needed.

But instead, Kurt leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips with his; he traced his fingers along Blaine's curls, then his jaw, brushing the tips slightly over Blaine's closed eyes; his fingers stopped to caress Blaine's cheeks then moving down to traced the lined of his shoulder-blade and then his Adams apple.

While his lips tried to convey as much love he felt for the wolf boy, moving them slowly but passionately, against Blaine's feeling a tears roll down Blaine's cheek along with his own, he pulled away his lips inches away from Blaine's their nose touching along with their foreheads. Kurt laced his arms around Blaine's neck as he moved to straddled the shorter Boys lap, he pulled Blaine's face to his neck as he ran his fingers through his soft black curls as he said.

"_now_… just _feeling_ you close, to feel _your breath against my ski_n and _to feel your lips pressed against mine_; and to physically know that you are with me forever and you will _**love**_ me and I'll love you _**more than anything**_ in the world until our dying day is what I always _need_" he pulled back and lifted Blaine's chin to make him look into his eyes, he leaned his head down and kissed Blaine's eyes and whispered against his closed eyelids brushing his lips against the light dark circles around them

" to know that you are looking out for me and to feel your arms around me, assures me I'm safe, and you would protect me as much as you can for as long as you can… all I need is for you to realize; and for me to know that as long as we are together, holding each other… we can do anything we want and love each other forever…all I wanted in life is to be loved… and you have given me that, Blaine… that's what I wanted… and for that _I love you _far more than I could ever imagine"

Blaine opened his eyes, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hands, he pulled his face down to take his lips with his own for a searing kiss, he smiled and brushed the tip of his nose against the side of Kurt's neck and sang into Kurt's ears.

**Come what may****  
****I will love you until my dying day**

**Suddenly the world seems****  
****Such a perfect place****  
****Suddenly it moves with****  
****Such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life****  
****Doesn't seem such a waste****  
****It all revolves around you****  
****And there's no mountain too high****  
****No river too wide****  
****Sing out this song****  
****And I'll be there by your side****  
****Storm clouds may gather****  
****And stars may collide****  
****But I love you until****  
****The end of time-**

Kurt smiled; he gripped at Blaine's curls and crashed their lips together, feeling Blaine grip Kurt's hips as he moved along with Kurt not breaking their kiss, as he laid Kurt down on the sheets as they're legs tangled with each others.

* * *

Blaine had left to shift when Kurt fell asleep after the post-orgasim after the two boys had rutted against each other, and came together conveying all the love they ad for one another

Kurt was lying naked on top of Blaine's wolf form with blankets wrapped around him and Blaine's.

There was a knock on the door, Kurt looked at Blaine who was still asleep, he then got up and pulled on a shirt and trousers, e walked towards the door with disheveled hair, and opened it.

"_Mom?"_ his eyes were wide open when he looked his mother's tears running down her cheek.

Her breathing hitched as she said in a stutter "you father passed away"

* * *

**A/N: so I hope you liked my Come What May addition to the chapter… I'm just getting ready for that song in episode 15, of **_**Glee**_**.**

**And I hope you liked the cliff-hanger ending along with the fluff ;)**

**Till the next update…**


	10. Chapter 10: Until Death conquers all

**A/N: sorry for delay update… **

**I was busy with a few other fics, plus just wrote a 5000 Words chapter of ROA fic**

**And also thanks to all those people who reviewed, PM me, and favorited and are following this fic…**

**review of the day:**

**Xshadow 3/2/13 . chapter 9**

Oh my...! I really want to shout at you now XD! In a good way.. if theres a good way of shouting at someone when they kill one of the good guys of one of your favorites fanfics.. but anyway, im not gonna blame you, since I now you are really good with cliff hangers, I really hope Ryan will be too, keep going! :D

**chelleg29 3/2/13 . chapter 9**

aww poor burt :*( , hope the still leave the billage they csn take lizzy with them if need be :-(( xm

**miss jayne76 3/2/13 . chapter 9**

Nooooo! He can't be dead! I was going to fantastic chapter but then that happened. I'm speechless. I want to cry! Xxx

* * *

**Chapter 10: Until Death conquers all**

Kurt felt all the blood drain from his mother took him in her arms; Kurt tried to control his breathing but the feeling that crawled through him made him feel dizzy, he pulled back and said

He ran back into the living room, and saw Blaine sitting up looking at Kurt with worried eyes and he immediately blurted out "D-dad's dead… I have to go, Blaine" Blaine nodded, he walked into the bedroom and brought back Kurt's hood in his mouth, Kurt took it and pulled it on, he then kneeled down and hugged Blaine's wolf form and kissed his forehead _**I'll come to your house as soon as the sun rises**_

"Be safe" Kurt whispered before getting up and retreating towards the door.

Kurt ran back to the village and he bursts through the crowd of people outside his house, who probably must have heard about Burt's death and gathered around his house, Kurt didn't bother to notice Sebastian was there, or for the fact he still had his ring that Blaine placed on his finger.

He stumbled into the house to find the villages doctor sitting on the edge of the bed and Elizabeth crying as she looked at her dead husbands body, Kurt felt tears sting his eyes, he took his mother in his arms and let his own flood gates open along with his mothers.

Kurt watched his father's face, in a way he seemed at peace, Kurt calmed her mother when the doctor said "he passed away due to heart failure, he was already to weak to even live a longer life, but I must say he did live for a long time with his heart problem, I'm very sorry for your loss…" Kurt took his mother's hand as the doctor left; he sat her down as the priest of their Village's church came.

"We'll make arrangements for his service" he said and Kurt nodded wiping the tears as he sat down next to his mom, who held Burt's motionless cold hand in hers.

Kurt had a strange feeling in his heart as he saw his mother cry… to see the way her tears dripped down on his father's hand as she gripped it tightly in her own, the way she sobbed… its made Kurt feel that having Blaine back was wonderful but he couldn't help but imagine that a day will come that he would be in that place, and with Blaine's secret it was a risk that both of the lovers would have to face everyday…

If in any way Blaine's secret gets enclosed and everyone finds out about Kurt's association with the wolf let alone they realize that Blaine was still alive he knew that the Anderson's will have Blaine killed even though he was apart of their family… that's what happened to Cooper… he remembers the time when Blaine had told him that Cooper was bitten by a wolf, a long time ago when Blaine was three years old; Mr. Anderson knew that by the time the sun sets Cooper will take form of a wolf, and for that… Mr. Anderson personally took charge of killing his own son.

And Kurt couldn't take the feeling again, he lost Blaine once and now his own father… and having Blaine back was great but that meant that he would have to go through losing his love once again. They weren't safe.

They never could be.

No matter how hard they try to run away from reality.

* * *

The service was held at 2 pm the village people had gathered to bid their goodbye and give their condolences to the Hummel's, when the Smyth's came, Kurt refused to meet them…

He sat there looking at his father's coffin when a woman's voice snapped his to reality

"I'm so sorry, Kurt" he wiped his tears and turned to face the woman who he hadn't even seen for eight years, but yet she was the same.

"Mrs. Anderson, hello… "

"I know it's been a while… after all we only met because of… Blaine… I'm deeply sorry for your loss" she said and gave Kurt a short hug and walked away but

Kurt stopped her by saying "this reminds you… of Blaine" it wasn't a question.

She turned and sighed "I already lost one son… and the other one died saving you… yes it reminds me of him… but yet I'm proud that at least his death was an act of bravery… I'm pretty sure if he was alive he would be able to comfort you… goodbye, Kurt" she said and left without another glance at him.

Kurt was sitting in his own home, he still hadn't seen Blaine, and though he did say he would make it as soon as the sun rises, he couldn't help but worry, his mother always knew what Kurt was thinking.

"I can take care of my self, sweetie, you should go…" Elizabeth said as Kurt helped her clean the kitchen after the service.

"Blaine, knows I'm needed here"

"listen Kurt, just because your father passed Away doesn't mean I can't handle my self… I'll be leaving town in a week or so to go to your aunt up south"

Kurt sighed "Mom-"

"I've lived a wonderful life and raised the most wonderful son… and your father and I just want you to go on and live your life with your love… that's the path of your life, and I don't want you to think you have to stay here to take care of me… I'll be alright, just… visit me as often as you can…" she hugged Kurt who couldn't help but let the tears escape his eyes.

He nodded and whispered "I love you, mom"

"Love you too, sweet heart" she said and kissed Kurt's forehead.

* * *

Kurt was sitting up in the tree as he watched out to the village which was awfully quiet, he left half an hour ago, but didn't go back to his grandmother's house, he didn't know if Blaine would be there, and honestly he was just to scared to be there if Blaine wasn't there.

He knew that Sebastian would come back and he opted to stay up in the tree as he traced his fingers along the craving of his and Blaine's name in the tree bark.

"Kurt?" a voice called him as the leaves of the tree ruffled, Kurt looked down to find Blaine climbing up the tree to come towards Kurt.

He soon reached the branch where Kurt was sitting on and sat down next to him, he took his hand in his own "hey, how are you?"

Kurt smiled weakly and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder and said "I met your mom"

Blaine shrugged and said "oh, what did she say?"

"Just about how brave you were to give your life for mine" Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed and said turning so he could kiss Kurt "I'll do what ever I can to save you, Kurt"

Kurt sniffed and looked into Blaine's eyes, making him gasp when he saw Kurt had tears in his eyes "that's the _point_, you would do anything… and I cant help but feel that I may have gotten you back but I would have to learn to live when I would lose you again"

"oh, Kurt-" he was out of words, he understood what Kurt must be feeling and it scared him to even realize that he could have to leave Kurt.

"I can't lose you Blaine… just promise me you'll always be here with me"

"I promise, to love and cherish you for as long as we are together and as long as I live" Blaine whispered, thumbing away Kurt's tears and pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's shoulder and looked out to the path, "it's almost sundown…"

"As soon as I change I'll come home…"

Kurt couldn't help but smile when Blaine said _home_, and he knew that _home_ was where his love was.

* * *

Sebastian was on his way towards Kurt's grandmother's hut after seeing that Kurt was constantly avoiding him at the service. He walked down the path but stopped and hid behind a tree, as he saw Kurt's lithe figure climb down the tree, with the support of a curly-haired boy who had his hand on Kurt's waist steadying him as he stepped down, h

Couldn't see the face but he let out a low growl when Kurt smiled at him and leaned to _kiss_ that boy, _so that's why that whore doesn't want to marry me_? Sebastian thought, as the curly-haired boy ran into the woods disappearing leaving Kurt to walk towards his grandmother's house with Sebastian on his tail.

Kurt felt as if e was being followed but e didn't pay attention, that was until he heard some one call his name, Kurt picked up the pace and he started to run.

Kurt was pulled back by someone grabbing his hood, and he fell down on the ground.

He yelped when the same hand grabbed his throat and forced him to stand up, "S-Sebastian!" Kurt stuttered.

He was enraged, he gripped Kurt's throat tighter as he said through his teeth "who was that _guy_ who had his tongue down your throat"

Kurt's eyes widened, Sebastian saw Blaine kissing him.

"n-no one" Kurt lied pathetically.

Sebastian slapped him and said "**TELL ME! Don't you dare lie to me you good for nothing whore!**" Kurt tried to move away from Sebastian but he grabbed him by his arm and forced him to look into his eyes

**"did you even think that I'd let you go so easily, no one gets to have you, and I'd kill that fucker even if I have to, you are mine!"** Sebastian growled.

Kurt tried to get away from Sebastian but his grip was too hard on Kurt, then Kurt kicked Sebastian in the stomach making him groan and let go of Kurt's arm.

Kurt immediately ran for it, he knew Sebastian was running after him but he couldn't stop; hopeless and scared Kurt screamed out loud as he ran towards his grandmother's house **"BLAINE!**" he screamed, panting trying to run faster but Sebastian was taller than him, right when he thought he lost Sebastian, he was mistaken, eh felt Sebastian's hand reach for his hood. But then he heard a vicious growl.

Kurt stopped walking and he turned around to see Sebastian on his back with Blaine in his wolf form, had him pinned to the ground.

Blaine bared his teeth as he growled at Sebastian whose eyes were wide as he looked at the wolf then at Kurt, he stuttered "you… **you're fucking a-around with a w-wolf**!" that was enough for Blaine, h e growled louder and lowered his jaw to Sebastian's throat, Kurt heard a scream and then silence; he felt nauseous at the sight of Sebastian lying dead as Blaine had ripped his throat out.

* * *

Blaine stepped away from Sebastian and looked at Kurt, he walked towards Kurt. The human panicked and got to his feet stumbling away form Blaine.

"_**Kurt? Honey, what's-**_

"D-don't Blaine… I c-cant see you like t-this… d-don't come closer" Kurt said, he was traumatized after seeing the animal _real_ side of Blaine… _the_ Blaine he just saw was not _his_ Blaine… he reminded Kurt of the same wolf who bit Blaine… the same wolf who was the reason Kurt thought Blaine was gone for eight years… and _this_ just reminded Kurt of what had happened… and to be reminded that today a loved one of his died and now, seeing the same display he saw when he was little, it was all too much.

He couldn't bear it.

"_**Kurt, please… its me, don't-" **_

But Kurt didn't listen; he had tears in his eyes as he turned around and ran away.

Blaine stood there, confused, angry and upset… he hadn't realize how much today had been a stressful day for Kurt, he should have known better not to leave Kurt… and now he just killed a man right in front of Kurt, while he was already vulnerable…

He wanted to run after Kurt… but somehow he felt sick for what he had just done… he hoped Kurt would forgive him.

* * *

**A/N: okay, YES! The ending was a last-minute spontaneous writing, it wasn't planned for this chapter… but what can I say? I have a habit of making last-minute spontaneous changes…**

**Anyway… I hope you enjoyed… I didn't want to go into Burt's death detail… my primary focus was on Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian… and I never like describing someone's burial… not my thing… plus it's just not a pleasant reminder of my past…**

**Sooooo until next time…**

**Happy reading ;)**


	11. upcoming fic

**Upcoming new fic… this will be posted AFTER TOL and ROA**

**Summary:**

Vampires and humans live among each other. Vampires live in fear if the human find out that a V. Blood can cure diseases because then they will be out to kill them Kurt is an orphan who works at a diner where he sings and waits table along with Rachel. Then one night she takes him to a _vampire club _where the **lord of Night World (Blaine) **takes an interest in him for his blood and body.

He takes Kurt as his own and to his house where he marks him as his property, But things begin to change when Blaine doesn't just want Kurt for his blood or his body; he actually wants Kurt to love him but Kurt dismisses Blaine's feelings away because of what he is and his dominant attitude towards Kurt and the way he has been treating Kurt as if the human had no feelings or couldn't feel any sort of pain…

But then things take a turn when Kurt ends up being a carrier.

And now Blaine needs to push his feelings on the line to keep Kurt safe from the ruler of the Night World so he doesn't harm Kurt or his **_un-born child_**

**Rated M because of M-Preg, Smut, Abuse, Dom/Sub relationship**

**So what do you think?**

**Should I write or should I not?**


	12. New FIC NOTICE!

**NEW FIC NOTICE!**

The new Klaine fic I told you about has been posted… the title of the fic is

_**Tied up forever**_

So hope you enjoy and go ahead and read… :-D


	13. Chapter 12: Crime

**A/N: I changed my pen name to gleekyxklainerxkurtx188 because a very homophobic friend of mine doesn't know the meaning of boundary and that i refuse to let her read my fics...**

**Review of the day:**

**Xshadow 3/9/13 . chapter 11**

Im speechless,I loved that you introduced some couple drama in the story, it was time actually :) I would have wrote the same, I hate this Sebastian, he deserves no one, but hey, now hes dead yaaayy! that didnt sound well.. but anyway, about your new story, im soooo looking foward to it! I would love to read a klaine story where Kurt its not into Blaine the first time they meet, and even if he hates him first! and I already read one where Blaines a carrier, but im pretty curious in your way of making one of those fanfics, Go for it, youve got the talent! :D

**maryrayne 3/9/13 . chapter 11**

I don't usually read glee fanfics but yours are awesome! Sumty smuty smut smut. Love it I really do. I can't wait definitely write that or I will throw the a fore mentioned shoe.

**Guest 3/9/13 . chapter 11**

I am screaming "yes write it pls" from Edinburgh. Can you hear it?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Crime**

Kurt completely broke down to a teary mess as soon as he shut the door behind him, he dropped down on his grandmother's bed and clutched a pillow hoping for the bad memories to disappear but when he closed his eyes he would see the wolf, he would see Sebastian's throat being pulled out and then he would see his fathers dead body lying in a coffin as his mother cried, as much as he tried he couldn't will the nightmares away.

He stayed up all night hoping to get rid of what he had seen this day…

But he was left shivering on the cold bed gasping for air hoping for any comfort he could find.

Blaine had decided not to go to Kurt, he just stayed outside Kurt's grandmother's house, as he listened to the faint sounds of his fiancé cry and whimper, and soon they finished, Blaine expected Kurt must have cried himself to sleep. He wanted to go in, but he was too afraid that if he came inside Kurt would wake up and run away from him.

* * *

As soon as the sun came up, Blaine had shifted back to his human form, he got and climbed inside the house from the opened window in front of the porch, he looked around the house and grabbed a pair of trousers on the chair, he then padded his way to the bedroom and found Kurt lying there, he noticed that Kurt was awake and was staring at the window, Blaine inhaled deeply before he made his way to the curled up boy, he sat down and hesitantly placed a hand on his back, Kurt didn't flinch so he scouted closer and laid down next to him, he placed his arms around Kurt's curled body and pressed his chest to the taller boy's back, as soon as Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck; he began to sob.

Blaine sat up and pulled the weeping boy into his lap and cradled him to his chest, Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck as he said "I'm s-sorry I ran… I'm s-scared Blaine…"

The wolf grimaced and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead as he rubbed his back saying "ssh, its okay to be afraid, I'm sorry I didn't notice that killing Sebastian in front of you would have traumatized you; I should have been careful, after all the stress you went through, I'm so sorry sweet heart, Please stop crying" Blaine pleaded hugging the sobbing boy close.

Kurt nodded and whispered in a shaky voice "I want to leave town, r-right n-now Blaine… I d-don't want to look b-back… p-please t-take me away"

"okay" Blaine breathed he cupped Kurt's face and pressed his lips to the crying boy, silencing his sobs with just one kiss, Blaine felt Kurt shiver against him but soon melt.

Kurt circled his arms around Blaine's neck and tilted his head, he adjusted himself in Blaine's lap so he had his legs around his hips, he moved his hands to Blaine's hair, as h ran his fingers to Blaine's hair and then down his back, across his shoulders and then down to his waist, his fingers skim along the lines of the trousers, Blaine bucked his hips to Kurt's and moaned.

"Blaine…" Kurt breathed into the wolf's ear.

Blaine moaned and he started un-buttoning Kurt's shirt as he said "yes, what do you need, baby… tell me"

Kurt pulled back and pressed his forehead to Blaine's; he brushed his lisp against Blaine's making him shiver as he whisper "Make love to me"

**_"Kurt-"_**

"I want you to make love to me… (licks at his neck) mark me _yours_, (nips at his pulse) so when we leave I know I'm not only leaving with the love of my life… but to know I am yours forever… _please make love to me"_

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's thighs making the taller boy sit up on his knees placed either side of Blaine's hips as the his hard-on pressed to Blaine's stomach Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt off as he pressed kisses to his chest, and mouthed at his nipple then his neck and growled "_yes"_

Kurt moaned and locked his fingers into Blaine's curls, as the wolf began to lay the human down onto his back, he reached over to the vanity where Kurt kept his herbal and organic stuff he grabbed the vile of rose scented oil and settled between Kurt's spread legs after he got rid of their clothes.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he hovered over him sucking a deep bruise into Kurt's shoulder as he rubbed the cold oil on his fingers before he reached between their hips and he pushed inside Kurt.

The taller boy let out a muffled cry full of pure sensation and lust, Blaine licked a trail down Kurt's chest and mouthed along the trail until he reached Kurt's erection, he took him in his mouth and licked at the hard member as he worked him open with one hand while the other rested behind Kurt's hips, as Kurt trusted into Blaine's mouth which thankfully for Blaine eh didn't have a gag reflex that helped a lot as Kurt pushed into Blaine's mouth as he let out cries of pleasure every time Blaine's fingers brushed his prostrate.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and began to rub the oil over his hard on, he didn't waste time parting Kurt's leg as he pulled him into his lap sitting up, Kurt straddled Blaine's waist and slid down against his chest, as he sank down on Blaine's hard member, Kurt's lips were parted as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Blaine's throbbing erection fill inside him.

He finally felt complete… he never felt as close to anyone as he did now.

Blaine pulled Kurt's face down and pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth as Kurt adjusted himself.

He panted into Blaine's mouth "Move, Blaine… OH!" he moaned as Blaine gripped Kurt's hips and moved his hips along with Kurt's.

Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's shoulders as he moved up and down on Blaine's cock.

Kurt rubbed his cock in-between his and Blaine's chest for more stimulation and then he finally came saying "_Blaine…"_ he moaned.

* * *

After they both had come out of their post-orgasm haze, Blaine started to clean Kurt up when there was a knock on the door, Blaine made a move to go and check but Kurt stopped him saying "people think you're dead honey"

"OH! Yeah that's right" Blaine chuckled and sat back down and watched Kurt pulls on his clothes and walk to the door.

Kurt opened the door and said in confusion and surprise "Yes, how may I help you Mr. Anderson" the guards behind him moved in front of Mr. Anderson and grabbed Kurt's arms by force as Mr. Anderson said "you are under arrest Mr. Hummel for the murder of Sebastian Smyth and… is that… do I smell a wolf?" He said and stepped inside the house.

He turned to face Kurt and said "have you been associating with a wolf?"

"**No, I-I… Wait!"** Kurt yelled as Mr. Anderson walked into the living room, Kurt tried to pull out of the guards grip as they tied his hands.

And then Mr. Anderson came back with something in his hand "this… _this_ is wolf hair… you are under arrest for association with a wolf… and you would be hanged for your crime…"

Kurt eyes went wide he had tears in them as he tried to plead, hoping for Blaine to save him as he cried out loud **"**_**Please! Mr. Anderson, please **_**don't do this, I k-know-"**

"Kurt, you're past relationship with my dead son is non of my concern, I'm sorry but this is the law"

And with that said, they dragged Kurt out of the house as Kurt looked back trying to run away…

But all hopes and dream he had were gone…

The only thing he hoped was that Blaine would be safe…

* * *

**A/N: …. Sorry but that's how things are…**

**Response to reviews:**

******Guest 3/9/13 . chapter 11:**yes i think if i try hard i can hear you ;)

**********Xshadow 3/9/13 . chapter 11:**

I've already written an M-Preg fanfic, its Two Worlds Collide, but Kurt's the carrier in that one... and lol everyone hates Seb. but i think after my Two Worlds Collide fic people may think otherwise :)

**********maryrayne 3/9/13 . chapter 11:**

WHY do people want to throw a shoe at me... i get i put you through cliff-hangers and late updates... i think i better write fats so shoes don't come at me... and why do i have the feeling you know _Becca Colfer_... lol... and i wrote the fic... so i guess no shoe this time:)


	14. Chapter 13: Save me

**A/N: A LOT of shit goes down in this chapter so don't say I didn't warn you, another thing that this chapter starts from Kurt's punishments…**

**So the scene would be like from the movie **_**Red riding hood**_** the one that star Amanda Seinfried, so it would be the whole ring of fire .etc. so do youtube that scene for better mental picture…**

**Other then that this chapter is all frantic because like I said A LOT of stuff is going to happen all at once…**

**Review of the day:**

**Xshadow 3/13/13 . chapter 13**

yeah I know it was the ONLY one where I acually LOVED Sebastian, you gaved him a pretty good role! I always thought of sebastian as the older brother or sort of. when I finished this chapter I was like.. wait.. am I on the same fanfic? what happened here! I had to re read that part twice actually XD you really like cliff-hangers dont you? :D Keep going and PLEASEEEE post chapter two of Tied Up Forever! Have a nice day, and dont worry we all have an homophobic friend, friends actually.. from my point of view, SCREW THEM, the are narrow minded, and dont understand the concept of what love really is, anyway I hope it gets better with your friend, bye! :)

**Sofia Michelle 3/13/13 . chapter 13**

what?! they really cant catch a break? love it! more ASAP really am wondering whats going to happen now?!

**miss jayne76 3/13/13 . chapter 13**

That has just given me an idea! Since there seems to be a throwing shoe fetish at you go on. The next time you are mean instead off booing you I'm going to get our sweet friend to throw her shoes at you! Be warned! Hehe! Fantastic chapter! Xxx

* * *

**Chapter 13: Save me**

"You have 10 minutes" the guard shut the door behind Elizabeth as she walked into the dark jail cell.

"Kurt?"

"MOM!" Kurt sobbed as he stood up on his knees and grabbed the bars of the cell, Elizabeth rushed towards her son and reached in-between the bars to cup her son's tear streaked face.

"Shh, sweetie don't cry, where's Blaine? Is he safe?"

"I-I D-Don't know… what if h-he dead mom, what if Mr. Anderson caught him and killed him… I don't want to live without him mommy…" he sobbed into his mother's hands and turned his face to bury his eyes into her hand. Elizabeth felt her own eyes tearing up as she stroked Kurt's hair and whispered.

"He would be alive Kurt, he's a fighter just like you, just stay cam baby, I'm sure he is on your way to save you"

"I-its to late mom, they're going to sacrifice me… what if B-Blaine is not the only wolf out there" Kurt choked out and he held on-to his mother's shaking hands like she was a life line.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Kurt Hummel has been accused of associating with a wolf and for the murder of Sebastian Smyth… so I hereby put this to a vote as what punishment should this young man serve for his crimes"_

"_HANG HIM!"_

"_CHAIN HIM!"_

"_LOCK HIM UP!"_

"_I say feed him to the wolves" Shaun Smyth said who was Sebastian's father, he gave Kurt a death glare as Kurt stood cuffed on the stage with both of his arms grabbed by the Anderson guards as Mr. Anderson stood on the Village center while the villagers decided, Elizabeth had tried pleading to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson to let Kurt go but the town people opposed any sympathy towards Kurt._

"_He deserves to be fed to those dogs so he learns what associating with wolves would put him through" Shaun said and the villagers nodded in agreement._

"_Very well… as Mr. Smyth said Kurt Hummel will be offered as a sacrifice to the wolves tonight!" the villagers agreed._

_**(End of flashback)**_

* * *

"Blaine saved you once and he would do it again, just… trust me sweetie"

"Mrs. Hummel" Mr. Anderson entered the lock up room.

"Mr. Anderson, please re consider"

"I'm sorry but the people have decided… Kurt… its time" Mr. Anderson opened up the locks of the cell as the guard entered grabbing Kurt's arms.

"Goodbye mom"

"I love you sweetie" Elizabeth said as she leaned over to kiss Kurt's forehead as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

They had created a ring of fire by lighting up torches around the center square of the village and had sat Kurt down cuffed to the chair as he wore his red hood, they placed a leather made wolf mask to cover Kurt's face so he could not see.

"And now I hope you learn from your mistakes, Kurt" Mr. Anderson said.

"And to think a father whose own son died and a father who_ killed_ his older son just because he was _bitten_, I rather face this with pride" Kurt said to Mr. Anderson as he heard him walk away.

Hours passed and it was almost near sun rise now… and yet no sign of the wolf.

* * *

_**(Guards standing outside the circle)**_

"No sign of a wolf?"

"Nope…" the other guard said as he paced the gate.

"Do you even think its coming?"

"god knows, I wish they do, that filthy fag deserv-**wolf!"** the guard screamed when he spotted a black-haired wolf running towards him, he picked up his silver made sword but when he was about to aim it at the wolf. The other guard ran away to tell the rest.

The black-haired beast had climbed on top of him and ripped his head off from its canine jaws.

"**SOUND THE ALA**-!" the guard couldn't finish his announcement because the wolf had caught up with him and ripped his throat out.

_**(Back to Kurt)**_

Kurt heard the guards scream and then the warning.

The wolf was here…

His heart beat began to quicken.

* * *

_**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**_

He bared his teeth at the scared guard as he ripped his throat out he kicked the lifeless guard away and he climbed into the ring and spotted his love tied down to the chair as he wore a mask, Blaine let out a growl and ran towards Kurt.

"P-please d-don't hurt me" Kurt stuttered shivering in fear, Kurt thought it was some other wolf.

"_**Kurt, honey it's me… I'm here now"**_

"B-Blaine? Get me out of here, please hurry!" Kurt said in relief.

"_**hold still, love**_" Blaine grabbed the mask Kurt was wearing in-between his teeth and he took it off, he saw Kurt's tear streaked face and scared feature which soften in relief as he met Blaine's golden eyes. Blaine felt his heart-break and he suddenly forgot what he was doing as he leaned towards Kurt and rubbed his cheeks against Kurt's wet one.

"_**I love you"**_

"Blaine, get me out of this!" Kurt said and pulled his face back, Blaine nodded and he grabbed the ropes in his teeth and tugged at them, tearing the ropes a part from the chair.

As soon as he freed Kurt from the confinements, Kurt lunged towards Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's body as he sobbed.

"I t-thought you were dead! I love you so much, please take me away!" Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's neck.

"_**Don't worry honey, we are-"**_

"**THERE HE IS! GET THEM**!" Mr. Anderson bellowed and pointed at the wolf and Kurt; the guards grabbed their swords and ran towards them.

"**Close your eyes!" **Blaine said to Kurt, knowing that Kurt wouldn't want to watch this.

Blaine growled and stood in front of Kurt blocking him from the angry guards.

He lunged towards each of them clawing their arms grabbing their arms and throwing them to the ground, surprisingly they didn't put up much of a fight, some were scared which made it easier for Blaine to finish them off, but he saw the sun was about to rise soon and he panicked, he didn't have much time and the guards kept on coming.

"_**KURT GET ON MY BACK! QUICK AND HOLD ON!"**_ Blaine yelled at his shaking fiancé who immediately opened his eyes and climbed on to Blaine wrapping his limbs around the wolf's back as he buried his face into his neck.

Blaine let out a fearsome growl as he dodged the guards and went towards the torches, he knocked them over towards the hay lying on the ground, making them catch fire as he knocked all of them down making the guards trapped between the ring of fire.

* * *

Blaine pushed the door open hurriedly as he rolled clinging Kurt off of his back and said "_**grab the bags! And climb on! We're leaving NOW!"**_ Kurt ran into the bed room and grabbed the backs by the time he returned he saw Blaine growling as he kneeled on the floor his face full of pain.

"Blaine? What wrong? Baby, are you hur-"

"_**GET AWAY KURT!"**_ Blaine warned as he howled in pain.

Kurt was confused and then he noticed… the sun had begun to rise… Blaine was shifting and Kurt heard screams rip from him as he fell to the ground in pain…

So that's why Blaine didn't want him to see him like this… Kurt turned around because he couldn't see Blaine liked this, and when he did he saw someone walk inside the house from his front porch, Kurt panicked and when he was about to tell Blaine he saw it Mr. Anderson holding up a silver arrow as he aimed at the howling wolf.

"**NO! STOP!"** Kurt screamed trying to get Mr. Anderson away from Blaine but the man kicked Kurt to the side.

"This had to be done Kurt" by the time he said that he had left the bow as he shot towards Blaine.

When Blaine turned around to see his father as he saw death once again, he heard a loud gasp. And his eyes widened and saw Kurt dropped in front of Blaine as he came in front of Blaine and let the arrow's sharp silver peak dive into his chest.

He fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Blaine screamed and then he felt the pain release him, he had shifted back to human, he whipped his head up and crawled towards Kurt who lied curled up on the floor as his blood soaked his shirt with the arrow buried deep inside his chest.

"Kurt! Sweetie please wake up! Don't leave me!" Blaine pleaded as he took the whimpering boy into his arms.

Kurt opened his eyes as he whispered "I-it h-h-hurts, B-Blaine". Blaine cupped Kurt's face kissing him frantically as he cradled his blood chest and tossed the arrow away.

"Shh, you're gonna be fine" Blaine said as he sobbed, he panicked he didn't know what to do so he did what he thought would work. He titled Kurt's neck and bared his teeth, and bit into Kurt's neck hoping that even if he is human some of his wolf essence would transfer into Kurt.

And he snapped and looked up when he heard his father "B-Blaine? Y-you're a w-wolf?"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF-HANGER! hehehe ;)**

**Sorry about that but I want to keep you guys hanging… I will update in two days I promise!**

**And that would be the chapter in which we find out IF Kurt would live or not… and what will go down between Blaine and Mr. Anderson…**

**I didn't explain the Blaine fight part because I honestly suck at writing that sequence, so I hope REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY Y MUCH! Tat you guys didn't hate the chapter…**

***FINGER CROSSSED!***

**And by the way I have a question… what did you think about Blaine's and Kurt's guilty **_**pleasure in episode 17?**_

_**Reply:**_

_******miss jayne76 3/13/13 . chapter 13**_

if she hits me with a shoe i will strangle her to death, all of my friends know i am grade A bitch who is lethal and when i go crazy they should clear the way... so i think Ash better keep her sneakers to her self for her safety ;)

**Xshadow 3/13/13 . chapter 13**

i actually wrote the role of Sebastian after a really! good friend of mine, his personality and weirdly open friendship he has with me sort of made me turn it into Sebastian's role... and as for TUF chapter two... i bet you enjoyed chapter 4 with the shock collar ;)

**Sofia Michelle 3/13/13 . chapter 13**

love is NEVER easy in my opinion, poor Klaine can NEVER catch a break in my fics... besides with Ryan and his cruel doings with Klaine in season 4 i think at least i give happy endings right? though i wouldn't say so with this recent chapter ;)


	15. Chapter 14: If I don't have you?

**SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 4:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

…**.. According to Ryan…. In next few episode that are left… Kurt will GO BACK TO LIMA! And he will have a conciliate talk with BLAINE! About THEM!**

**And also that season 4 is going to end with a cliff-hanger… sucks right?**

**Review of the day:**

**miss jayne76****3/22/13 . chapter 14**

Fantastic chapter! I'm on the edge of my seat! Ok I if you don't like shoes being thrown at you I will just have to boo you! Or I could set my cat on you! Death by cuddled and kisses. Ok my cat is not very tough but if the is a lap free he has to sit! Plus his purr is very loud! Xxx

**Cabofire010****3/22/13 . chapter 14**

You are evil... that's a hell of a cliffhamger! Still Love the story so far?  
Will there be more characters introduced in the story?

**Xshadow****3/22/13 . chapter 14**

this is soooooo goooood! I cant go to sleep now, Im too like.. waaaa! please let there be a happy ever wolf after XD I like that you are making your own story from the movie, and for TUF Im like really HATING BLAINE, and in real life IM IN FREAKING LOVE WITH BLAINE (and DC of course :D) I dont know I guess I have mixed feelings towards that story, but right now I just want to drag a stake in his bitchy and icy heart lol but keeeep goingggg with itttt! Im pretty excited to find out how are you going to get them together! have a nice day :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: If I don't have you?**

Blaine had held Kurt as he breathed his last breaths, he didn't even care that his father had seen him.

"**Kurt come on, please don't leave me Please!"** he sobbed into the pale boys arms who had his eyes closed as he breathed heavily with a weak arm he ran his fingers into his love's hair as the boy sobbed into Kurt's chest, not even bothering the stains of blood.

"B-Blaine? N-no y-you're d-dead y-you're suppose to be _**dead**_"

"**YES ITS ME AS YOU CAN SEE! THANK YOU FATHER! NOW TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT ANOTHER SON OF YOURS WHO'S LIFE YOU RUINED!"  
**

"B-But, the wolf… it _bit_ you"

"And it spared my life! The only thin that kept me away from Kurt was _**you**_ or otherwise I would have returned many years ago and taken Kurt with me, _**eight years I spent my life alone! In a cold cave! Away from the love of my life! **_All because I knew if I came near Kurt he would be in danger… I knew from the start that you are one ruthless father who would kill his own son, just because he can't bear the thought of being a noble man his own _flesh and blood_ would be a disgrace… I bet you would have killed me if the village wasn't so at ease about Kurt and my love…"

"Blaine, I wouldn't have-"

"**P-Please d-don't'**… I'm leaving and I'm taking Kurt so-"

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered in a broken voice as he forced himself to open his eyes.

Blaine immediately looked down at Kurt cupping his face in his hand "Yes, sweet heart?"

"L-Leave"

"wha-"

"Blaine, you… need-to-leave… you and I-both know… I am not going to-l-live… I-it won't work, it's not the b-blood m-moon… and… y-you are h-human… t-there's n-no hope"

"No, there is something, it has to be… please tell me there is" Blaine now pleaded as he asked his father with tear filled eyes as he clenched Kurt's shaking hand.

His father shook his head slowly looking at Kurt's face in grimace, Blaine bit his lip as another sob engulfed him and he placed his head on Kurt's chest hugging him close as he said "I can't leave you Kurt, you're my _**life**_, I can't live without you, the only reason why I'm alive is because of you… please d-don't"

"I… love you, Blaine, p-please g-go before the guards come and see you… I sacrificed myself just the way you did for me… and if you stay… it would only make me-feel bad-please, go… at least… before I die… I got to-give my self to one person… I love…

Blaine… will you s-sing for m-me?"

"o-of course"

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air****If I should die before I wake****  
****It's 'cause you took my breath away****  
****Losing you is like living in a world with no air****  
****Oh****  
**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave****  
****My heart won't move, it's incomplete****  
****Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

**But how do you expect me****  
****to live alone with just me****  
****'Cause my world revolves around you****  
****It's so hard for me to breathe****Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air****  
****Can't live, can't breathe with no air****  
****It's how I feel whenever you ain't there****  
****It's no air, no air****  
****Got me out here in the water so deep****  
****Tell me how you gonna be without me****  
****If you ain't here, I just can't breathe****  
****It's no air, no air****No air, air**

"l-love you…_**g-go**" _Kurt whispered his last words and then his eyes drifted close and his lips parted as he inhaled deeply and then there was nothing, his chest stilled and his grip on Blaine's hand was gone and his body stilled in Blaine's arms.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face… he wasn't moving… he was gone…

"B-Baby…? C-come b-back… _**I love you so much" **_and he sobbed harder pressing a kiss to Kurt's parted lips as he grabbed Kurt's face pressing their foreheads together as he kept saying "_I love you"_

Mr. Anderson just stood there… frozen, he had seen many people die… and even killed his own son when Cooper had gotten bitten… but here his now only son, who was alive… and he had just killed the one man who he knew Blaine would never leave… and here his son held Kurt in his arms and sang to him, as the love of his life sacrificed himself for Blaine breathed his last breath and was dead…

Blaine stuttered as he placed on last lingering kiss on Kurt's lips, he took the necklace he wore around his neck that Kurt had given him, he then tied it around Kurt's neck and whispered "I love you forever" he then looked up at his fathers crumpled face as he looked at the two lovers.

"**t-tell me you'll give him a proper funeral! You deserve to give me this much!"** Blaine said in a cold-voice.

"Y-yes" His father stuttered, he watched Blaine get up and grab Kurt's red hood and the bag he had packed for them, after putting on a par of button up shirt and trousers he slid on Kurt's hood which smelled like his dead lover, he slung the bag over his shoulder as he bent down to kiss Kurt's forehead… without another look at his father's direction Blaine ran out of the door… he didn't just run for himself… he only ran away for Kurt.

* * *

**(Mr. Anderson's P.O.V.)**

"James! James! Did you find the _wolf-_ what happened?" the guard asked as he entered the living room and spotted James standing there still in place as he kept staring at Kurt contemplating on what to do next… he shoulder send the guards after Blaine.

"James? Where's the wolf?" The guard asked once again.

James sighed and he turned to face him, he ran a hand over his face as he said in a low voice "the wolf's gone for good… take the boy… we have to give him a funeral…"

"But he's a traitor?"

"I thought so too… but I was… wrong"

**(**_**Nightfall)**_

"He really is dead?"

"I know Mrs. Hummel… I saw… B-Blaine… and K-Kurt… sacrificed himself for Blaine"

"Where is he now?"

"Kurt asked him to leave… he's gone… he asked… for Kurt's proper burial… you can see him one last time before we bury him" James said and the he reached forward and patted Elizabeth's shoulder and added "I'm sorry for your loss"

As Elizabeth and James entered the cell where they kept Kurt's body, they froze when they saw there was no body there…

The bars of the cell were broken and the sheets around Kurt were ripped… And Kurt's body was missing…

* * *

**A/N:… Please tell me you don't hate me…at least I updated today…**

**Next chapter will be epilogue**

**Preview of the chapter: Blaine singing a song from episode 17, **_**"against all odds (Take a look at me now)"**_

_**Review Reply:**_

**miss jayne76****3/22/13 . chapter 14**

AWWWWW CUTTTEEEEEEEEEE! I want a cat now *pouting at you*

**Cabofire010****3/22/13 . chapter 14**

The story is ending… I wasn't planning on making it long like Two World Collide or Tied Up Forever fic of mine… so sadly no

**Xshadow****3/22/13 . chapter 14**

Yup I assure you there is going to be a happy ending… I can tell you one thing… to make your day awesome…

There _might_ be a notebook like kiss in epilogue… hehehe I'm just saying ;) … have a nice day :D

**Thanks for reading…**

**Till next time Klainers **


	16. Epilogue: Against All Odds

**Epilogue: Against All Odds**

**How can I just let you walk away,**  
**Just let you leave without a trace,**  
**When I'm standing taking every breath,**  
**With you, ooohhh,**  
**You're the only one who really knew me,**  
**At all.**

**How can you just walk away from me,**

**When all I can do is watch you leave,**  
**Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,**  
**And even shared the tears,**  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

**So take a look at me now,**  
**There's just an empty space,**  
**There's nothing left here to remind me,**  
**Just the memory of your face,**  
**So take a look at me now,**

**There's just an empty space,**  
**If you're coming back to me it's against all odds,**  
**And that's what I've got to face.**

**I wish I could just make you turn around,**  
**Turn around and see me cry,**  
**There's so much I need to say to you,**  
**So many reasons why,**  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

**So take a look at me now,**  
**There's just an empty space,**  
**There's nothing left here to remind me,**  
**Just the memory of your face,**  
**So take a look at me now,**

**So there's just an empty space,**  
**But to wait for you is all I can do,**  
**When that's what I've got to face.**

**Take a good look at me now,**  
**Cause I'll be standing here,**  
**(Standing here)**  
**And you coming back to me is against all odds,**  
**And that's the chance I've got to take.**

**Got to take**  
**Got to take**

**Ooh**  
**Take a look at me now**

**Take a look at me now.**

Blaine sighed as he watched the sun set, he arrived at the snowy mountains a few hours before the sun set, and he had remembered this place for years…

* * *

(_**Flashback)**_

"_I-I-It's c-c-co-cold B-Blaine!" a six-year-old Kurt complained after being dragged here by Blaine and snuck out of the village to go to the snowy mountain because Blaine had discovered something and he wanted to take Kurt there._

_The cold wind blew and Kurt shivered clenching at Blaine's hand that he was holding as Blaine pulled him forward._

"_Almost there, Kurt"_

"_o-o-k-kay" his teeth chattered, the warmth of the red hood wasn't enough and since Kurt was skinnier then Blaine he got cold easily._

"_We're here Kurt, Look!" Blaine exclaimed._

_Kurt looked up and saw what Blaine was talking about, it was a cabin, made of wood in the middle of the snowy mountains, no one came here, and this cabin had been abandoned for centuries according to Blaine._

"_Come on" Blaine tugged at Kurt's hand and pulled him as they made their way towards the cabin._

_The cabin was small but beautiful, it was perfect._

_Blaine beamed at Kurt as they stood on the porch of the cabin, but then grimaced when he finally saw how cold Kurt was, even his lips were pale now and his nose red._

_Blaine smiled apologetically and pulled Kurt into his arms and sat down on the floor of the cabin porch, he sat Kurt down in his lap and unzipped his wool coat, and let it wrap around Kurt; Kurt sighed in relief as he nuzzled his face in Blaine's neck curling into a ball as he rubbed his hands while Blaine rubbed his back to warm him._

"_I-its beautiful b-by the way" his teeth weren't chattering now, but he was still cold._

"_I know… you know what I was thinking?" the curly-haired boy looked down at Kurt who was looking up at him with his bright blue eyes._

_Blaine sighed and rested his head on Kurt's as he said "when we grow up I wanna take you away with me, so we can get married and live here alone, without anyone to bother us… I'll keep you happy I promise, Kurtie" Blaine smiled at him with a hopeful smile._

"_I know y-you would, Blainey" Kurt smiled at him and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's cheek._

"_Are you still cold?"_

"_A bit"_

_Blaine kissed Kurt's red nose and then a quick peck on Kurt's pale white lips, making the his best friends cheeks turn scarlet, Blaine chuckled and rested his head on top of Kurt and whispered._

"_I'll always keep you warm forever, Kurt"_

_(__**End of flashback)**_

* * *

Blaine had fallen asleep on the porch that night… to scared to go inside the empty house alone. As the sun began to rise Blaine heard rumbling.

Almost a whine.

He looked up and blinked rubbing his paw over his eyes as he slowly began to change back to human. And then he saw a wolf.

The wolf had chestnut colored fur… and green-blue eyes.

Blaine felt his heart stop beating when the wolf began to change back to human. And there he was… _his Kurt_.

Standing in front of Blaine just a few feet away wearing nothing but ripped trousers as he smiled timidly at Blaine.

None of them knew who moved first but then Kurt was running towards Blaine and Blaine towards Kurt; the taller boy threw himself at Blaine wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist as he grabbed the shorter boy's face in his hands and crashed their lips together.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's back keeping him in place as Kurt moaned and shivered slightly when Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip, and soon they came up for air, but their foreheads were pressed together and their noses brushing against one another as they breathed into each other's mouth, their eyes close in pure bliss of finally together.

"I thought you were dead" Blaine said as a single tear trailed down his cheek.

Kurt chuckled whole-heartedly and pressed his lips against Blaine's once more and whispered into his mouth.

"It will take more for anyone to separate us… I love you"

"But the Blood moon-"

"Turns out you don't need a blood moon to turn to a wolf…"

"I can't believe you're here" Blaine said hugging Kurt as he kissed him repeatedly.

Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's tear filled eyes and said "you said you'll keep me warm"

Blaine chuckled and breathed "_**forever"**_

**~o The Wolf And The Red Hood o~**

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading…**

**This story had finally come to an end…**

**Hope you enjoyed and THANK YOU ALL! :-D **


	17. Sequel Notice! and New Fics

**Title: **  
**Beware of The Wolf**

**Pairing: Klaine**  
**M-Preg/Supernatural/Romance/Angst**

**Rated-M for smut, Mpreg and violence**

**Summary:**  
After finally being able to be together after being separated Kurt and Blaine are happier than ever that no one can come between their love; and soon Kurt and Blaine are expecting a child, since Kurt ends up pregnant from his new werewolf gene.

Fate had been kind to them but not for long because It turns out their child is the cure to controlling the werewolf gene and one bite will cure every wolf.

And as much as they try to protect their child, they end up risking their lives for the sake of their child.

**—-will start publishing in June—-**  
**Co-Writer ChrisColfer2050**

* * *

**i will also start a new fic called "To Love You More" dedicated to KlainePuckurtlover**

**the summary to that is:**

Kurt Hummel is starting his senior year and WHMS after his mother recently passed away due to breast cancer, Kurt and his dad are on their own, when Kurt goes back to Mckinely he finds that its now run by the new badboy! Blaine. Blaine shows an immediate interest towards Kurt and offers his "sexual" expertise to help Kurt let out his suppressed thoughts and tensions after his mom's death. Kurt after being hesitant eventually agrees, but then things change, Blaine starts to distance himself from Kurt and Kurt starts to fall for Blaine.

when Kurt tries every single way to confront Blaine, and when he succeeds , he is left in shock when he finds out the dirty little secret Blaine Anderson has been hiding since he came to McKinely  
**(Note: fic set in Season 1,2,3 of glee-combined)**

**Badboy! Blaine-Rated M**

**and lastly i might also start the sequel to "Rock Of Ages:Klaine" if you want me to...**

follow me on tumblr or twitter to know when the sequel and fics will be posted

Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188

Twitter: gleekyxklainerxkurtx

* * *

**and last a note to Ash/Coop.:**

**i will not take no for an answer, if you don't co-write this fic with me Ash, then all my readers can blame you, cuz i won't publish this fic unless you don't take half-credit because you helped me with the plot!**


	18. SEQUEL HAS BEEN PUBLISHED!

THE WOLF & RED HOOD SEQUEL HAS STARTED!

Go to my pen name and My Stories to find the sequel entitled **'Little Red's Curse-The Wolf & Red Hood Pt.2'**

prologue has been posted...


End file.
